


Apples Of Green

by BlackRoses13



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saphyra is a maid in the palace of Asgard. She serves as a food servant but what happens when an accident happens and she upsets the God of Mischief, Loki? Will she stand her ground or lose all footing and fall? Read to find out! Comments/reviews welcome! Slight OOC possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood there; his presence commanding the space around him. Everyone was silent; watching him with speculation and fear. Everyone waited with baited breath, the smirk on his lips sinister and cruel. No one moved, for fear of being on the receiving end of his anger. I took a hesitant breath and took a step forward. All eyes were on me, although no one turned to actually watch. His blue/green eyes slowly slid towards me, his smirk fading as his eyes narrowed slightly at my approach. My step falters slightly as his gaze pierces right through me, the small tray of fresh fruit shakes slightly in my hand. I stop a few feet in front of him and bow my head.

“Would my prince prefer an apple, instead?” I keep my head down and watch his feet move as his posture changes.

“You are quite audacious to approach me now servant. After what has just transpired...” He hisses at me.

“I only do what I am bound to do, my Lord… And that is to serve and offer food.” I hold the bowl of fruit to him, using both of my hands to make sure it does not fall. His hand reaches up to grab one of the succulent fruits. He takes one in his hand and scrutinizes it thoroughly. His free hand shoots out, knocking the bowl to the floor, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around and pinning me against his toned chest. His hand still held my wrist, effectively pinning my arm across my stomach to hold me still. He wasn’t holding me tightly and I could easily break out of it, I pull against his hand and his grip tightens causing me to wince. I take a shaky breath, scared and afraid.

“Are you afraid of me, servant?”

“Everyone is afraid of everyone, my Lord.” A shiver runs up my spine as he lets out a chuckle.

“So you try to poison me?” He hisses in my ear, holding the apple just in my sight. His warm breath tickling my ear.

“No, my Lord,” My eyes grow wide and I struggle against his hold again.” I would never commit such an act of treason!”

“Insolent wench! Do you take me for a fool?” His voice is cold and commanding.

“A fool, my Lord? Hardly.” My voice falters, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

“What, then?” He pulls me closer, his muscles flexing against my back.

“A Prince…” It’s hard to breath; my lungs are screaming. My vision blurs and starts to fade black. He says something, but I don’t hear it as I lose consciousness.*

** A few hours later**

Voices talking quietly, invade my ears. I groan, the dull throbbing of a headache in the back of my head. The lights flood my eyes as I open them, looking around. I’m in the healing chamber, laying on one of the examining beds. The attendants scurry around, and one stops at my side.

“You are safe, my dear. The Prince brought you here. Get some rest, now.” Her words fade as I slip back into unconsciousness.

** One day later**

Again I am awoken by voices, although, this time there is shouting.

“You will not touch her!” A woman screams. “She is not well and needs rest!”

“The Allfather has requested her presence immediately.” A man says to her.

“She is not well! Don’t you touch her!” Another woman pleads desperately to keep them at bay, but to no avail. I try to open my eyes but they crack ever so slightly. Hands roughly grab my arms, as I am dragged from the bed, the healer’s cries, falling on deaf ears. I’m limp in the guards’ arms as they haul me to the throne room. By time we reach the hall, my eyes are half open, but my body is far too weak to function properly. The guards stop and drop me unceremoniously on the cold marble floor of the throne room. I groan softly, and lay there on the floor, my eyes screwed shut in pain.

“You should kneel before your King.” Odin’s commanding voice rings softly across the quiet hall. The faint screams of the healers can be heard outside the doors. I try to move my arms and succeed in moving them a few inches. I place them flat on the ground and attempt to push myself up, but my arms give and I drop back down to the floor with a dull thud. My breathing is labored, my energy low from the exertion.

“Child what is wrong.” Queen Frigga crouches before me, her hand resting gently on my back.

“No… Idea… My Lady…” I manage to squeak out between breaths.

“Were you in the healing chamber before you were brought here?”

“Yes…” My breath grows shallower as the time slips slowly away.

“Get the healers here!” She speaks quickly to a guard. A few seconds later, I am surrounded by people, and I once again slip into the dark reaches of my mind.

*****

“My King, please have mercy on her. She is not well and we were looking for the reason as to why she is ill. We have not found anything so far, but her body is very weak and cannot handle the strain of even being awake. Please allow her to rest and recover and then she will be able to speak on her own.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Three days later**

I slowly come out of the dark abyss and hear the slight rustle of cloth and squeak of leather.   
“How is she?” A deep voice asks quietly.  
“She still needs rest, My King. Her body had shut down on itself. My guess is she either wasn’t getting enough sleep or she wasn’t eating properly. She should wake in a few more days.” A gentle woman’s voice answers. I want to wake up. I need to complete my chores. I need to do my duty; but the dark hands of unconsciousness take ahold of me once again.

**One day later**

As the dream releases its hold on me once again, I suddenly have the deep urge to relieve myself. I groan and bring my hand up and rub the sleep out of my eyes before I open them. I look around the room, and realize that I am alone. No windows are in this room, so it is impossible to tell the time. I slowly sit up; my muscles weary from prolonged misuse. I stifle a yawn and slide my feet off the edge and let them dangle as I sit there. I look down at my bare feet and flex my toes getting a satisfying pop when the joints crack. The door in front of me swings open and a nurse walks in. Upon seeing me sitting up she drops the pitcher of water, spilling it over the floor with a clatter.

“How long have I been out?” My voice is scratchy and dry.

“Five days.” She says after a slight hesitation. She picks up the pitcher that has a little bit of water still in it. She grabs a goblet and pours the remaining water into it and walks over to me. “Here, drink it slowly.” I take the goblet, thanking her quietly and take a sip of the cool and refreshing water.

“What time is it?” I ask taking a breath and drinking again.

“It’s the middle of the night sweetie.” She answers as she cleans up the mess. “Are you up to getting a quick once over, to make sure everything is alright?”

“Yes. But I really need to relieve myself.” I finish the water and set the goblet down to my side.

“Of course,” She sets the rag to the side and dries her hands on her dress and walks over to me. “Slowly now...” After I have finished my business, the nurse checks me over and confirms that everything is in working order. “Stay here for the rest of the night. The head healer will want to look at you as well. Go ahead and rest a little more.” I mumble thanks and lie back down and drift away. I don’t sleep long and wake again when the head healer comes into the healing chamber. She tells the guards to tell the Allfather that I have awoken and then turns to me to do a final check. The guards return and announce that the Allfather requests my presence as soon as the session is finished. Not soon after, she finishes and gives me the all good.

“Thank you very much for looking after me for these past few days.”

“Just make sure that you get enough food and rest, my dear.” She pats my arm and sends me on my way. I follow the guards to the Throne Room and hesitate slightly as we approach the doors. I swallow the lump in my throat and hold my head high and enter the room. 

“My King. I deeply apologize for my state of indecency a few days past. I was not well.” I state when I reach a few feet in front of the stairs and I slide down to one knee and bow.

“Rise.” His calm voice washes over me, doing nothing for my nerves. I rise and look up at him, seated on his throne. The queen stands to his left along with Thor a few steps down from her and Loki stands to the right, also a few steps down. “Do you know why you have been summoned here, Saphyra?”

“Because of something I have done my King?” I answer, biting my lip ever so slightly.

“Because you have committed an act of treason.” His voice is cold.

“Treason, my King?” I look at him confused.

“You tried to poison one of my son’s, which is a death sentence on its own.”

“Allfather, I beg you,” I kneel down once again, my head bowed, “I had no idea that those apples held poison. I assure you I would never do such a treacherous thing. I was only following the orders I was given, my King.”

“And whose orders were those?” Thor bellows out.

“The head of all the servants, my Lord… Her name is Marge.”

“Marge? She would never do such a thing.” Queen Frigga spoke softly.

“She told me to take the apples and serve them, instead of cleaning, my Queen.”

“You lie!” Thor shouts.

“Silence.” Odin hisses at him. “Why is it then, that you fell into a deep slumber after you tried to serve the apples?”

“The reason for that, my King, is because I was given no food or allowed to rest for the past week and half. I don’t know what I had done to upset the head Lady, but she told me ‘for the sin’s you have committed, you will receive no food or rest until further notice.’ Then she had me clean the floors until I could see my reflection in them.”

“That does not seem like Marge at all. She is sweet and kind.”

“Is she, my Queen?” I look up at her. “All the servants fear her. No one dares object her say, even if it is insane. Bring in any other servant, and they will tell you the same thing. We fear her. If we do not do as she says, we get no food, no water, no sleep, and we also are usually lashed for it as well. Every servant has scars on their backs and thighs.” I flinch slightly, remembering the whip coming down on my bare skin, breaking it open.

“Fetch me 5 more servants, at once.” Odin thunders to the guards. The guards scurry away, as Frigga walks slowly down the stairs.

“May I see my dear?” She asks stopping at the bottom of the stairs. I look up at her and nod.

“Of course, my Queen.” I stand, keeping my head slightly bowed.  
“Follow me.” I follow her out of the throne room and into a small slightly furnished waiting chamber. “Let me see.” I nod and loosen the ties on the bodice and let the material fall from my shoulders and down my arms. I pull at the strings in the back of the dress and pull my arms free of the sleeves. The soft gasp from the queen sounds behind me, and she gently touches the scars, causing me to jump slightly.  
“This has been happening for quite a while, my Queen. Probably since before I came here.”  
“You said the other servants are like this as well?”

“Yes my Queen.” She says nothing and helps me tie the dress back on. She walks out and I follow, her face unreadable. When we walk back into the room, there are five other girls in the room kneeling down. They don’t lift their heads as we walk over to them. Frigga walks up the stairs and quietly converses with Odin, and I go and kneel down with the other girls. After a few long minutes, Odin speaks.

“Rise,” We all stand and look at him. “Saphyra, what you said was the truth. These five confirmed what you said. From what my Queen has told me, you were also telling the truth about the lashings.” The smallest girl, Mira, clings to me, whimpering and shuddering into my side. I cradle her with my arms, as the others step closer to me, fearing the lashing that they know all too well. “Your reactions prove that it is indeed something that happens then… Fetch me Marge.” He bellows.

“We will surly receive a lashing for being here, when she sees us.” Kirra whispers.

“I won’t let her touch any of you. Not anymore.” I say, trying to sooth their fear. The door opening makes all of us jump. We all turn and look at the short stocky woman as she strides over to us. She doesn’t hide it, but she is glaring at us with adamant abhorrence.

“We are here by the Allfather’s command. There is no need to look at us like we are a diseased piece of meat.” I spit at her.

“You dare speak to me in that tone in front of the Allfather, you pathetic wench? You should be on your knee’s begging for mercy.” She at first is shocked but her look turning into that of a smug expression, feeling her authority can protect her.

“On your knees servant wench!” Thor bellows. Marge immediately sinks to her knees, bowing low. “You should be begging for mercy. Not them.”

“My Lord! I have done no wrong to you.”

“Oh?” Odin questions, “Then tell me why my servants are collapsing and cannot perform their duties when they have open wounds on their backs and legs?” Marge opens her mouth to retaliate but closes it, thinking of her words.

“Maybe they are collapsing because they are working so hard to please the Allfather.” She stutters out.

“Do not lie to the King, you pathetic wench!” Loki yells. His voice causes the girls to shrink back as I look on. “You have been starving the servants and punishing them for things that they have not done.”

“I make sure that every girl has enough food and rest every night. I take care of my girls.” Marge pleads.

“That is not what these six have told us.” Thor states. “You have starved them, deprived them of sleep, and punished them for not being to your standards.”

“Enough. Marge… Head Lady of the servants… I, Odin Allfather, have seen your treacherous ways… I have seen the destruction that you have brought upon my servants and my palace. You have committed an act of treason against one of my son’s by trying to poison him. Your punishment for these crimes, is death.”

“My King, please have mercy! My Queen! Please I have not done any such thing. I have never betrayed you! Please have mercy on me!”

“Silence you mewling quim! Accept your fate and let that be the end of it.” Loki says slyly. The guards grab her arms and drag her away disappearing through the side door. As soon as she is gone, we all bowed down again.

“Rise.” The Allfather commands. We stand and look up at him. He is now standing, his staff in hand. “You may now return to your posts. A new head will be appointed by the Queen in the next few days. From now on, continue with what you are currently assigned.”

“My King.” We all bow and turn and start walking away.

“Saphyra, you stay.” I stop and turn back to the King.

“Of course, my Lord.” Mira pulls on my skirt, trying to pull me along with her. I smile and shake my head. “I must stay, Mira. Go with the others. You are safe now.”

“But, Star!”

“No buts! Now go. Go!” I usher her along and Kirra takes her hand and leads her from the room. As soon as the door is shut I turn back to Odin, my hands clasped in front of me. “My King?”

“Walk with me, my dear.” I nod and follow just behind him with four guards tailing behind us. “Tell me, why did you not beg for your life?”

“Would it have done anything to change your mind, my King?” Odin chuckles at my response but does not answer. He stops at a balcony, and I stand to the side.

“You come from a noble family, do you not?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Tell me, why then, are you a servant?” He looks at me, his eye gentle and warm.

“My father died and when my mother re-married, the man she took as her husband had two daughters and a son. They were also nobles, but they only seen me as a servant. But they treated me kindly when my mother was still alive. My mother died a few years after my father, and that’s when everything changed. They took me from my riches and put me in rags. They treated me cruelly and they forced me to do all the cooking and cleaning. I had enough and I came here to be a servant in the palace. I left everything behind and never turned to look back.” I stare out over the wonderful view of Asgard.

“Perhaps you thought that this would be a better place than your home.”

“Forgive me Allfather, but after my mother passed, I never had a home.” Tears come unwelcome into my eyes. “I will never again have a home to call my own.” The tears fall from my eyes and I hang my head, the loose strands of my auburn hair falling in my face.

“Your home is here now, my dear. You need not worry about anything that troubles you again. And you will be treated as such.”

“My King!” I bow to him, thankful for his kind gesture.

“Please, dear girl. There is no need for such.” I rise and look at him, a gentle smile on his face. “If you wish, you can be a resident noble and you will live in comfort for the rest of your life.”

“My King, as wondrous as that offer sounds, I don’t think I would be able to stand being idle for so long. If it pleases you, I would like to continue serving you as a servant.”

“If that is what you desire,” he says after a moment, “then you may do as you wish. But you will always be a noble woman that is free to do such as she wishes.”

“Many thanks, Allfather. If you would excuse me now, I have chores that need to be done.”

“Of course, my dear. Just stay away from the foods from now on, hmm?”

“Of course.” I smile at him and bow before I turn and make my way to the kitchen for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the skipping around. I assure you, it won't happen as often anymore. Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A few days later**

I sit among the all servants in one of the waiting chambers, waiting for Queen Frigga to appear. Mira and Kirra stand on either side of me, anxious to hear what Frigga has to say. My back was in pain and it hurt to relax it even the slightest bit. The golden doors creak and groan as they are pushed open to allow the Queen through.

“My loyal servants,” she says after the quiet conversations stop, “as you may have heard, Marge, the head of all of you, is no longer a part of the House of Odin. Because of her treason, a new head needs to be appointed. If any such torment is brought upon you as was once before, please speak of it quickly… The new head of the servant’s is going to be Mikel. He will direct you in what needs to be done from now on.” With that she turns on her heel and strides back out of the room and Mikel walks up.

“All right then, we have a lot to get done and little time to do it. Let’s go!” He claps his hands and we all bustle out of the room going to our usual duties. As I walk past, Mikel catches my wrist.

“Saphyra,” I stop and look up into his brown eyes, silently asking him ‘yes’. “I need you find Katerina and learn her duties. She is going to be taking over my old position and you will take over hers. Learn what she does quickly. You switch over tomorrow. Understand?” I nod my head.

“Yes. I will learn quickly.” He releases my wrist and I hurry away to find Katerina. I find her and she greats me kindly. She’s older than me but she is still fairly young. She wears a cream colored dress with gold belts around her waist and her long brown hair is braided and wrapped into a low bun.

“Saphyra. It’s nice to meet you.”

“The same, Katerina.”

“So shall we get started?” I nod my head and sit beside her. “So I will tell you what you will be doing and then I will show you so you know what you should do.” I nod my head again and she continues. “So you will be taking over my job as Loki’s chamber maid.” I gawk at her, which causes her to laugh. “It’s not so bad at you might think. He does like to play jokes but it’s very subtle. He likes to have water in the morning as well as a bath. About half an hour after he has awoken, he will go to get some food. When he is away eating, that is when you clean the room. You make the bed, open the curtains, clean the bathroom and just tidy everything up. You don’t need to worry about changing the sheets since other people come and take care of that. You clean the floors and windows once every two weeks. I’ve haven’t done it for these two weeks yet, so you will need to clean them tomorrow. Any questions so far?” I shake my head and she stands. “Good, now we will go onto the afternoon chores and tasks.” I stand and follow her out of the room shadowing her step.

**Next morning**

I walk down the empty hall with a pitcher of water in my hand. I stop before the giant doors that I know to be Loki’s chambers. I knock and no answer comes from within. I knock again, again no answer.

“My Lord, I am coming in.” I open the door slowly and look into the dark room and see a figure sprawled under the sheets. I walk in, closing the door behind me and walk over the small desk that sits against the one wall. A goblet already sits on the finely crafted wood, waiting for the water. I pour some into the goblet and set the pitcher back down.

“You haven’t poisoned it, have you?” I jump and turn around, looking at the bed. Loki sits half naked on the edge of the bed. He stands and the dark silk pants hang loosely on his hips.

“Would my lord prefer that I drink it to prove that it is not poisoned?” I ask quietly, my voice shrinking back. He walks right up and stands a few inches in front of me, making a shiver run down my spine. I look down away from his eyes and stare at the toned muscles of his chest. I blush softly and turn my head away.

“Humph. Where’s Katerina?” He reaches around me and grabs the goblet.

“She’s been reassigned to a new position. I am your new servant. Now would my lord like for me to draw him a bath?” He takes a drink of the water and nods his head.

“Very well. Be quick with it.” I scurry away from his form and into the adjoining bathroom and start the water. I pull out fresh towels and set them on the rack. I shut the water off when the tub it full and turn to the door. I stop when I see Loki leaning against the wall. His eyes narrow slightly and a smirk plays on his lips.

“Is there anything else that you require, my Lord?”

“That’s not very attractive. Katerina was sexier than you. She was a lot of fun.”

“My Lord, if there is nothing else that you require, I will take my leave.” I go to walk past him but his arm shoots out, stopping my exit.

“And what if I still ‘require’ something?”

“Then tell me, or let me go about the rest of my duties.” He scoffs and lowers his arm, letting me pass. I walk over to the desk and grab the pitcher.

“Leave the water, servant.” I sigh softly and set the water back down and glance over at him. He’s still leaning against the wall, only he turned around so he could still see me. I walk over to the door, open it and stop. I turn and look at him and then bow and exit, closing the door without a word. 

After the half hour had passed, I walk back to Loki’s chamber. I stop before the door and knock tentatively, no answer. I knock again, announcing that I am entering and open the door. The room is empty, the bathroom light still on. I close the door and walk over to the bathroom looking in, setting the cleaning supplies on the floor. The tub still has the water in it, the steam still clinging to the mirror. I shake my head slightly and walk over to the windows and open the dark green curtains. Allowing the light in, I am able to see the room for the first time. The desk stands on the left wall (looking in from the door) along with four book shelves all full with different books and a large fire place in the middle. The right wall has two doors, one the bathroom and the other presumably the walk in closet. The bed fills the middle of the room surrounded by different rugs and animal skins. The walls are painted a dark green and all four walls have torches for the night. 

After tying the curtains back I move to the bed and make it quickly. I drain the tub and clean the entire bathroom, all in the span of fifteen minutes. I stand back up, my back screaming in pain and protest. I ignore it and move over to the windows. This was really going to kill my back. Both windows had window seats, lavished with green and gold pillows. I start with the left window, taking the pillows and setting them to the side to not get them dirty. I grab the cleaner and a fresh rag and set to work. I finish the first window quickly and move onto the second window. With the windows being so tall, I only reach so far above me; but Katerina told me to only reach as far as I could. Halfway through cleaning the window, the doors behind me groan slowly open. I pause for a second before continuing on with the task. His soft foot falls hardly disturb the silence that has encompassed the room. The squeak of his leather sounds, signaling that he is removing some of his clothes. I finish with the top window and bring my arm down, hissing in pain. I will the pain away and clean up the supplies and put the pillows and cushions back on the window seat. I straighten back up and look out the window, hoping to get out of here quickly and find Kirra. 

“Are you alright?” I jump slightly, his voice is close… Too close.

“I-I’m fine,” I stutter, “If you’ll excuse me.” I stoop slightly, careful to not bend my back and grab the supplies. I straighten back up slowly, turn and come to face Loki’s chest. Thankfully he is still wearing a loose green shirt and of course his black pants. I risk a glance up at his eyes, and find them narrowed at me.

“You dare lie to me...?” He scrutinizes me, like he can see what the problem truly is.

“I fell. It’s nothing serious. I assure you I am fine.” I step around him and head towards the door, the cleaning supplies in my hand.

“You still lie,” he calls out causing me to stop and turn slightly. I glance at him as he turns to look at me once again, “Come to me.” He holds his hand out to me; his voice is soft and silky like velvet, yet holds a rough, commanding edge. I turn and set the supplies down by the door and walk over, stopping a few feet in front of the bed. Loki walks over, his eyes scanning my body. “Now what is wrong?”

“I told you, my Lord, I fell while I was cleaning. It is nothing to be worried about.” He walks around me, circling slowly.

“One, enough with the formality, just call me Loki. Two,” He stands behind me and leans down, whispering in my ear, “you are still lying to me.” I take a shaky breath and say nothing. “Something is clearly wrong, yet you do not want me to know so I can help.” He continues his circling and I follow him with my eyes. He stops in front of me, our toes touching. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves but get a whiff of his scent. Leather, fresh linen, and an earthly smell; it’s intoxicating. I bite my lip and look away, not wanting to confuse my senses further. Suddenly I am pulled into his chest, my hands flying up to steady myself and I yelp in pain. His hand is spread out across my back, holding me to him. My hands fist into his shirt, my eyes closed tight against the pain.

“Please…” I plead, my voice cracking, “please let me go.” My voice is a whisper, as he starts to unlace the back of the dress. He stops half way and separates our bodies and quickly unlaces the front. “Please… Loki… Don’t do this.”

“Hush. Now be a good girl and lay face down on the bed.” He pry’s my hands from his shirt and turns me around. My tan and green dress literally hang by a thread as I stand before the massive bed. I’m not ready for this. Especially with Loki of all people! Sensing my hesitation, he speaks softly. “There is no need to be afraid. I only want to look at what is causing you so much pain. After that you are free to go.” I nod my head solemnly and crawl onto the edge of the bed, lying down with my arms folded under my head. Loki sits down next to me and finishes unlacing my dress and carefully pulls it away from my back. He says nothing while he removes the bandages, getting up and going into his bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later with towels and a clear liquid. He sets them down next to me and walks over to his desk and pulls out a dagger. I quickly sit up, holding the material to my chest, and watch him carefully. 

“Why do you need that?” I shy away from him as he advances towards the bed.

“Your back is infected from the lashing you received. If you don’t clean the wounds, you could die. In order for me to clean them, I have to open them.” He sets the blade down and lays out one of the towels.

“I’ll go to the healing chamber and have them do it.” I start to stand but something catches my wrists and pulls me back down to the spot I was before. I look at my arms and find green snakes coiled around them, holding me to the bed. I glance at Loki and find him smirking.

“They will only do the same thing, my dear. Now, don’t go anywhere.” He stands and walks back into the bathroom and the sound of rushing water fills the room. He walks back out, holding a small bowl of water. I watch as he preps everything and lays out another towel. “This will hurt…” He mutters softly.

“Just do it.” I grind out, biting my lip.

“Try not to thrash around too much.” As he finishes his sentence, the cool metal of the blade pierces my flesh, making me scream into the mattress of the bed, my muscles tensing up. “Easy now, it’s almost over.” Again the blade cuts my flesh as tears stream down my face. It hurts, but relief was almost immediate when he cut the infected skin open. The tears continue down my face as Loki deftly cleans my wounds and bandages them up. The snakes have disappeared a while ago, but I remain in the same position as he cleans up the mess. I catch a glance at the bowl finding blood and pus floating in the water, before he takes it the bathroom. Stray tears still fall from my eyes and I move my arms to a more comfortable position, one under my head the other bent and pulled into my chest, holding the dress. I close my eyes, and listen to him cleaning out the things he used. His quiet footsteps pad softly to his table and put the dagger back where he got it from. Papers rustle and his footsteps come towards the bed. He stops next to where I am and I wait for him to say something. The slight whisper of fabric fills my ears then a gentle hand softly strokes my hair. I open my eyes and look up at him with curious eyes. His face contorts into one of bewilderment and he quickly snatches his hand away.

“Loki?” I carefully sit up, still holding the dress up.

“Stand up and I will help you lace your dress back up. Then you can continue on with your duties.” I quickly get off the bed and turn my back towards him. He grabs the laces and starts lacing the dress back up. “Why do you have fresh wounds on your back anyway?”

“It was my own bidding. I begged Mikel to give me some sort of punishment for what happened two weeks ago.”

“But you were not at fault.”

“I still should have been able to catch the fact that they were poisoned and I didn’t. Being reprimanded by words alone felt like it was too light of a punishment. So I just about begged them to have me receive five lashes.” He finishes lacing the back of the dress, his cool hands lingering on the back of my neck.

“It’s not too tight is it?” He asks softly, running his hand over my braid.

“No.” I shake my head and grab the laces of the bodice and quickly lace those back up. I turn and look up at him.

“I will look at them again tonight.” He reaches his hand up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He looks at his hand as if he wasn’t the one that was making the movement. He quickly drops his hand, and turns his back to me and I rush out of the room, grabbing the supplies on my way. I quickly put the cleaners away and rush away to my chamber. I quickly wash my face, removing all traces of my tears and re-braid my hair. I grab a basket and towel, and head out to the stables. I nod politely to the guard who stands at the entrance to the barn. I steal inside and head over to a black and grey horse, after grabbing some sugar cubes from the supply room.

“Hi Felix,” I greet the horse and hold out my hand, offering the treats, which he takes gratefully. “Wanna go out for a bit?” Felix nods his head and gives a whinny of approval. “Well alright then.” I grab the halter off the hook next to the door, and slide the massive door open. Felix steps up to the door, lowering his head for me to put the halter on. I slip the leather over his muzzle and ears and tighten the strap. I grab the two leather cords on either side and lead him out the door I came in.

“Going out for a ride?” The guard asks.

“Of course! Seeing as I have some time, I figured I could go pick some fresh fruits or at least escape my duties for a time.” He smiles at me and laughs softly.

“Don’t we all wish to escape from time to time? Enjoy your ride, my Lady.”

“Thank you kind sir!” I lead Felix a little way before I stop and nimbly hop up onto his back. I adjust the reigns and nudge his side and we are on our way.

I sit on the soft grass, enjoying an apple, watching the grasses and flowers dance. Felix grazes a few yards away from me, the wind blowing softly through his mane. I lean against the trunk of an old apple tree, thinking of the events that passed earlier in the day. It was only a little after midday and I didn’t have to be back at the palace for quite some time. There was just one thing that I wasn’t able to wrap my head around. ‘Loki is a cruel person. That’s why he is called the God of Mischief. But what I had experienced earlier was completely different from what I experienced two weeks ago. What caused Loki to do a complete 180? From the looks of it, he wasn’t even quite sure of it himself either. So whatever it is, it’s something really powerful.’ As I think on this, time slips away and I slip into a peaceful nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A soft warm velvet muzzle pulls me from my nap and I blink in at the darkening sky. Felix stands above me, looking on in curiosity. I reach up and gently stroke his nose, not wanting to get up yet. He gives a soft whiny and nips at my fingers.

“I guess you’re hungry, aren’t you boy?” He snorts and bobs his head, pawing at the ground. I sit up and stretch out my cramped muscles, flexing my fingers and toes to the setting sun. I gasp as realization sets upon me; I’m late for my chores! I spring up ignoring the protest from my back and hop onto Felix, securing the fresh apples. I sharply nudge his sides and we head full tilt toward the castle. We reach the stables in record time and I quickly get Felix brushed and fed. I rush back into the palace, taking the stairs two at a time. I reach the servants quarters and kitchen and fill a pitcher with fresh water, depositing the apples into a basket of fruit. Once the pitcher is filled I hurry down the hall towards Loki’s chamber. I reach the door and pause, catching my breath. I knock and the door open’s, allowing me entrance to the room. I glance at the figure sitting in the window, reading a book in the dying light. I pour the water into the goblet and set the pitcher down.

“You’re late.” His voice is harsh and cold, drawing the heat from the room. A fire raged in the fireplace, the torches on the walls and the candles by the bed all lit, but still the room was cold.

“F-forgive me, I- I lost track of time.” My words stumble over themselves and I can’t find the valor to turn and face him. I stand there waiting; my hands at my sides as I hear him quietly close the book and stand. My breathing is still ragged from rushing here and it doesn’t help that Loki is now inquisitive about my tardiness.

“Why were you late? A servant should know better than to be late.” His voice is low and measured, like a hunter stalking its prey. I take a shaky breath and turn around, for a moment I think about lying but know that would be a major mistake. “If you even dare to lie to me, I will have your tongue.” I gasp and step back, bumping into the edge of the table.

“I… I was late… because…” My voice falters and I try to find my ground. Loki stalks slowly a few feet in front me, his eyes glowing in the muted light, watching me like a hawk.

“Because why?” Loki purrs at me, his smirk hanging on the edge of his lip.

“Because, I fell asleep and did not wake in time, my lord.” I bow my head, looking down at my feet. “I was out by the apple trees… and I fell asleep in the shade of one of the trees. I won’t let it happen again, I swear of it, my Lord.” Loki scoffs and advances on me. I jump slightly when his hand reaches under my chin and forces me to look into his cold blue/green eyes.

“Do you lie to me?” He questions softly.

“To you, my Lord? No, not this time.” My voice sounds stronger than what I feel I am. His smirk grows, pulling his lip’s up towards his eye. His eyebrow arches and he sets both hands on either side of me, trapping me.

“If you lie to me, ever, I don’t care where we are or who is there; I will humiliate you and make sure you are not able to sit right for a week. Am I clear?” His voice is cold and dark as I tremble in fear before him. “Am. I. Clear?” He grinds out, his smirk now gone. I nod my head quickly, glancing away from him. “Good.” He grabs the goblet and takes a long draw of the freshwater. “Now then,” he takes another drink and sets the goblet back down on the table. “Prepare my bath.” He straightens but doesn’t step back. I blush as I slid against him, trying to get away from his dominant overbearing self. I manage to sneak out and scuttle away to the bathroom and turn on the water. I sit on the edge of the tub, watching the warm water slowly edge its way up the sides. I take deep breaths of the moist air, willing my racing heart to calm down. Once the tub is full, I shut the water off, set the fresh towels on the rack and walk back out into the room. Loki stands in front of the fire, the goblet of water in his hand.

“Loki?” I call out softly. He doesn’t turn or show any sign that he heard me. I walk over and stand off to his left a few feet. “My lord?” I call to him again. This time he looks at me, his eyes blank.

“What?” He clips, turning back to the fire.

“Your bath is ready.”

“Very well.” He tosses the water onto the fire, the embers hissing and spitting with the liquid. He turns and puts the goblet on the desk and pulls his shirt off walking to the bathroom. “Stay here.” He says before closing the door of the bathroom. I sigh and walk over to the windows and draw the curtains, shutting out the kingdom of Asgard. I sit on the edge of the cushions, looking into the vast room. I make a mental list of the chores that I need to do tomorrow and pick up the book that Loki was reading before I came in. I open to the first page and recognize that it’s a magic book of high level spells. I flip to a random page and read over the words that look like gibberish. I read the description of the spell which tells says ‘to draw the water out of the victim and make them shrivel and die. I flip to another page and read that description as well. ‘To create a void around the victim, causing suffocation and death.’ Were all these-

“They’re death spells.” Loki says, finishing my thought. I look up at him startled, the book lying open in my hands. The steam gently rolls out of the open door, the towel draped over his shoulders. The same dark silk pants hang on his hips dangerously. “Bring me water.” He commands softly. I close the book and set it down then head over to the desk. I pour the water as his feet pad softly across the floor. I grab the goblet and turn, looking at his form over by the windows. I glide over to him and offer the water with an outstretched hand. He glances down at me and takes the water, his fingers brushing against mine. I blush looking down at my feet and step back then head into the bathroom to drain the bath. I pull the plug and watch as the water swirls down the drain. I dry my hands on a fresh towel then put it in the linen basket. 

I sigh softly and straighten the bathroom up, finding the ointment and bowl that he used this morning. I look at it thinking about having to go through that again in a few moments. I walk out, turning the light off and head over to the bed. I fluff the pillows and turn down the bed. I look up at the form sitting once again on the window seat, engrossed in the book. I let another soft sigh and head over to the dying fire and set another log on the red embers. I kneel down and watch as the flames lick at the new fuel, greedily consuming the wood. I watch the flames dance, letting the warmth wash over me in the cold room as my mind strays to distant memories.

****-----****-----****

“Mommy! Mommy! Look, look!!” A little girl holds out her tiny hand to her mother who is seated with a man in the shade of a great apple tree.

“What is it? What do you have little one?” The mother coos. The little girl smiles a face splitting grin and holds up the small bouquet of wild flowers.

“I got pwetty fowers foe you!” the girl squeals excitedly. The woman takes the flowers and strokes the petals of a purple flower tenderly.

“They are beautiful, Saphyra. I love them.” The mother places a gentle kiss on her forehead as the father chuckles.

“And what about me, child?” He asks, faking hurt.

“You get a big hug!” The little girl jumps on her father, knocking him over into the grass. All three of them laugh in the warm afternoon and enjoy each other’s company.

****-----****-----****

A lone tear falls slowly down my cheek, as the memory leaves me. That was the last time I was to see my father…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Let me know what you think of it so far! More chapters to follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Unseeing, Loki crouches down in front of me and reaches out a hand and wipes away the tear with his thumb. He looks at me with curious and questioning eyes. I come out of my daze and look at him bewildered.

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to be a nuisance.” I take a shaky breath and stand up, smoothing out my skirts.

“There is nothing to forgive, Saphyra. A bitter sweet memory is naught to be sorry about.” Loki straightens back up, the book tucked under his arm. He moves around me and places the book on the desk, and grabs the dagger from this morning.

“Were you in my thoughts?” I ask him, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

“And if I was?” He challenges.

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” He looks at me, playing with the tip of the dagger.

“And if it does?” I lose sight of him as he begins to circle around me.

“Then that’s a pity.”

“And why’s that?” The cool metal presses against my neck lightly, making my head tilt back so it rests on Loki’s shoulder.

“Because your thoughts are wonderful to read…” A shudder runs down my spine as his low, sensual voice whispers in my ear. A heat coils low in my belly as his warm breath fans over my exposed neck.

“Stay out of my head, Loki.” I grind out, half attempting to threaten him.

“Do you threaten me?” He asks curiously.

“And if I was?” I throw his words back at him.

“Then that would be an even greater mistake than lying to me, love.” The blade presses threateningly against my neck, making his threat clear. “Now be a good girl and sit down.” He removes the blade and I sink down to the floor once again. He sets the dagger on the desk then shuffles away to the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later with the towels and ointment in one arm and the bowl of water in the other hand. I start to unlace the bodice as he unlaces the back. After placing a towel down, I lay on my stomach, placing my head on my folded arms.

“Loki?” I ask him as he pulls the old bandages off. “It’s not as if I am ungrateful that you are doing this, but why are you doing it?”

“Am I not allowed to?”

“Well… you are…. It’s just…” I pause, trying to put my words in order.

“‘It’s just’ what?” He dips the blade in the water and sets to work. I wince and bite my tongue as he cuts my flesh again. It’s not as bad as this morning, but it is still painful.

“It’s just you are the God of Mischief and lies. And one wouldn’t normally pin you as the caring, sentimental type.” Loki pauses a few seconds before continuing on with the task.

“You prefer me to be cold and unfeeling, then?”

“No, of course not. It’s just that you don’t show this side of you often. You only show it when you are around people that you know very well…”

“When people see good, they expect good. I am not a good person. I’m evil. I’m a monster that everyone loves to hate. People run from me because they know I will cause them pain and misery.”

“Well I haven’t run. Plus, when a person does a lot of good, they are seen for that. But when they do something evil, they are shunned and lose everything. However, when a person does a lot of bad and evil things, then does something good, people are surprised and they begin to look at that person differently. Yes the people begin to hold the individual to a higher standard, but they will always know about the person that you have always been.” I stare at the dying fire once again, as Loki finishes, saying nothing. He stands, taking the bowl and knife to the bathroom and I sit up, reaching in behind and start pulling on the laces. I get about half way done when Loki comes back out and walks over. He sits down and swats my hands away and finishes lacing the back as I lace up the front.

“Make sure you get plenty of rest. I will look at it again in the morning. Otherwise, it’s fine. It shouldn’t cause you anymore issues.” He stands taking the towels and ointment and once again disappears into the bathroom. I stand, looking around the room. Loki re-emerges and heads over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Thank you.” He looks at me slightly confused and bewildered as to why I am thanking him. “Thank you for helping me, when you didn’t have to. And thank you for taking care of my wounds when I could have gone to the healers. But thank you for being honest with me.” I bow slightly and straighten back up. “Will you be needing anything else tonight?” I inquire and he shakes his head. I bow again and bid him a good night, and leave his chamber, closing the door softly behind me. I lean against the doors and calm my breathing, ignoring the dull ache in-between my legs. One I’ve calmed down, I make my way back to the servants wing, smiling halfheartedly when I pass people I know.

“Saphyra!” A voice calls out to me; pausing I turn and look at the person.

“Kirra? Is something wrong?” She looks at me, tears pooling in her eyes.

“It’s Mira…”

“What happened?” Taking her arms in my hands, I lead her over to a balcony and sit her on a bench. “Tell me?” I stroke her back softly as she collects herself.

“She fell…” Is all she manages to choke out before bursting into tears. She curls into my side, crying on my shoulder.

“Everything will be alright, Kirra. She’s going to be alright.” Once she has calmed down we walk to the healing chamber to see Mira. We walk in and immediately spot Mira laying a healing table. A healer gently sponges away blood that has dried on her temple as we approach. Kirra desperately clings to my hand as we look upon the sleeping Mira.

“She’s going to be just fine. She just twisted her ankle and hit her head. She just needs to rest.” The healer says softly. I thank her gently and we stay for a few more minutes before heading back to the servant’s wing. After pacing and crying for another half an hour, Kirra finally crashes on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Soon after, I follow her example and fall into a restless sleep of blue eyes, black hair, and green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far! Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A few days later**

Mira is back to her normal duties and everyone else is also carrying on with their duties. Another huge feast has been planned for two days from now in honor of the Queen’s birthday. I’ve been given that day off along with a beautiful golden dress, embroidered with intricate dark green patterns from the Queen. She told me when she gave me the dress that I must attend her party as a noble woman. When I told her I didn’t have anything proper to wear, she laughed and brought out the dress.

“Wear this.” She told me. “I had it made for you. It’s a gift. Accept it, please.”

“My Queen! I… I don’t know what to say…Thank you!”

“Just call me Frigga, my dear. And you are most welcome. Would you like to try it on to make sure it fits?” I nod my head enthusiastically, not wanting to waste another moment. That was a few days ago and now I’m back in my room, staring at said dress. I shiver slightly at the thought of appearing in the great hall as a noble and not a servant. What will everyone think of me? They’ll think that I did something and am being praised for it! I put my head in my hands in despair, trying to think of a logical excuse.

“Star?” Mira calls out to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. I don’t look at her and just sit there, stewing in my turmoil. “We won’t think anything bad of you for attending the party.” I look up at her surprised and she smiles at me. “You told us before that you were of noble birth, so it’s only right for you to attend as one and not a servant. I’m envious of you, truly. Any other girl would wish to be in your place. Especially with such a beautiful dress…” We both look at the dress adoringly and she takes my hand in hers. “Every woman will be envious of such a beautiful young noble maiden. You might even find a suitor!” She squeals excitedly, bouncing lightly.

“I’m not quite sure about that, Mira. Now come on, we need to get back to work.” She groans softly but smiles as she pulls me away. Once I get free of Mira, I head back to Loki’s room, to do the morning chores. I draw the curtains, clean the bathroom, tidy everything up and decide to brush out the pelts lying on the floor. Pulling out an old soft bristle grooming brush that is used for horses, I get to work on the 15 different animal skins. By time the sixth one is finished, sweat is beading up on my brow, which I quickly wipe away with a rag. I sigh and move onto the next one behind the bed. Distracted by my own thoughts, I jump when Loki’s voice whispers in my ear.

“Loki!” I let out in a squeal, turning and looking at his crouched form before me.

“You really are unobservant, are you not?” He looks at me with amused eyes.

“Forgive me; I was lost in my thoughts.” His unrelenting gaze pierces through me making me curl in; bring my knees close to me.

“Why are you cleaning the pelts? Did you just not clean the floor a few nights ago?

“I did… But since the Queen’s birthday celebration is in a few days and us servants need to make sure everything is in excellent shape.” He scoffs and stands up and flicks his wrist causing a green glow of magic to race over the pelts, removing the dirt and grime. “There. All done.” He smirks, satisfied and I pull myself up from the ground facing his back. I huff in annoyance and walk over to my bin of cleaning supplies and put the brush back in its place. “Now, now…” His voice once again whispers in my ear. “What was that huff just for?” His fingers dance up my arms causing my skin to warm under his touch. 

“Is there anything else you require?”

“Could you be a dear and find my brother for me?”

“Find Thor?”

“Did I stutter?” His eye right eyebrow raises as he looks at me.

“Uhhh no…” I blush, looking down. “Sorry.” Grabbing my bin and heading over to the doors, I pause, my hand on the handle. “I don’t know where he is though… I think he went down to Midgard to see Jane.” He growls as soon as I say her name.

“Always going down to Midgard with that love of his… It’s sickening.” His voice falters as he speaks the words of jealousy. Turning to look at him, my heart nearly breaks.

“Are you alright, Loki?” asking him tentatively.

“I… Uh… yes.” He growls softly as he trips over his words. “I’m fine wench- I mean Saphyra.” I smile softly, setting the bin down and walk down the three stairs and stop before the animal skins on the floor.

“You don’t look ‘fine.’”

“I just…” He growls again, pushing a slender hand through his long black hair. “I despise that oaf… Getting all the praise.”

“I had an older cousin, he was like a brother to me. You could say he was the golden child of the family…”

“Oh really?” Loki’s eyebrow, rises up again, thoroughly intrigued with my story. “Enlighten me.” He commands softly.

“Well you see,” I twist my hands, thinking of my cousin. “A little while ago, he went off on a scouting mission with his platoon and my father to make sure all the realms were safe and nothing was happening. He served with the royal guard for 10 years…” My voice trails off as a lone tear escapes my eye. Loki gets up from his bed, discarding the book, and rushes over to me. He wipes the tear away, his cold skin shocking me, making me gasp. I look up at him in surprise and sadness.

“You will not be crying in my presence. I simply can’t let you. A beautiful girl like you, should not feel this much sadness.” His soft eyes, burn into mine, his brow furled in concern. I look away, not wanting to be pulled any further into their depths.

“Forgive me, I do not mean to annoy you.”

“It’s no trouble,” He chuckles softly, “honest. Here, sit.” He sits back down on the edge of the bed and pats next to him. I hesitantly walk over and sit next to him keeping a slight distance between us.

“I feel like I do…” I mumble, twisting my hands in my lap.

“Trust me you’re not. It takes a lot to annoy me.” A smirk pulls at the edge of his lip and look down at my hands fiddling with the dress. “You look as if you are in pain. What’s wrong?”

“…He was killed… Along with the entire platoon…” 

“Oh my love,” He gasps lightly, “that’s terrible.”

“When he died…” sniffling softly, I continue, “everyone began to look at me as if I was the new golden child… But I didn’t fit their standards and they moved onto my new step brothers and step sister…”

“That must have been heart breaking.” I look up at him, his eyes softening from their usual cutting edge.

“It was for a time, but I moved on and left them all to rot in their misery. I left them behind and showed them that they have no power over me.”

“Well that’s good!” His eyes falter and redirect to his lap. “But now you are here, and what does that show them?”

“It still shows that I don’t obey them and I am not under their boot. I am free from them.”

“I wish I could say the same… But I am stuck here because of Odin…”

“What do you mean?” I look at him bewildered by his confession. “You are Loki, the God of Mischief. Surely there is something…”

“Ha!” He offers a sad chuckle and continues, “As I said, that oaf of a brother gets all the attention and love. And I, cast aside like a lonely wet dog.” Gently placing a hand on his arm, he looks at me with broken eyes.

“A father shouldn’t play favorites. He should love all his children equally.” He scoffs and shakes his head lightly.

“I wouldn’t blame him for loving Thor more than I. Thor is his actual kin while I was the bastard son of a frost giant, Laufey…”

“It still should not matter… A long time ago you seen yourselves as brothers, yes?” 

“Yes we did,” He sighs deeply and looks at the dying fire. “Until I learned of my true parentage. Until I was lied to by the Allfather. He said I was born to be King. If that’s true then, why don’t I have a throne? Why does that oaf get one?” He growls out as a single tear escapes his eye and drips off his high cheekbones. Hesitantly reaching up, I wipe away the tears trail.

“You are a King. But you have to believe it in your heart that you are one. A King also doesn’t need a throne to be seen or respected as a King either. A King is someone who respects his people and respects himself over everything else.” He looks up at me with kind eyes that I didn’t even know he was capable of. He doesn’t say a word as he leans in, placing his hand on my neck and gently places his cold lips on mine. My hand slides down from his cheek and rests on his collar bone. I don’t move, surprised by his actions. He pulls away, his breath a bit ragged as it caresses my skin.

“I’m sorry, was that too much? I’m not very good with the sentimental things.” The heat floods in my cheeks as I look at him surprised.

“No, it was good… I’m just surprised is all…”

“And why is that my dear?” He cocks his eyebrow and his hand strokes my neck softly, the cold touch, shocking my skin again. I take a shaky breath and bite my lip nervously.

“I just wasn’t expecting it and it took me by surprise.”

“Because I’m not the sentimental type…” He doesn’t make it a question as he lean in closer. I blink rapidly and my breathing starts to pick up.

“That… And I didn’t expect you to do something like… That…”

“What did you expect of me?” Loki’s smirk widens as I come to realize that he has me trapped. I bite my lip and stare into Loki’s glittering eyes, staying silent. “Well?” He prods, his warm breath heavy on my throat as he pulls my face closer to his. “Answer me.” He demands huskily. Taking another shaky breath, I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and speak softly.

“I don’t entirely know… But I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well did you enjoy it?” His smirk is still hooked into his lip as his body lingers over mine.

“Yes…” I squeak and bite on my lip again. Loki chuckles darkly as his right hand glides up my thigh and rests on my hip, stroking it lightly.

“Do you wish more, Saphyra?” His voice low and husky as my name rolls off his tongue. I gasp and look at him, slightly scared.

“I do… But I’m afraid to…”

“Afraid of what, my sweet?” He softly coo’s in my ear.

“Afraid of what might happen…” I look away, studying the pile of books that sit on the floor.

“What do you think might happen? I certainly don’t bite… much.” He smirks, and pulls away only enough to see my face. I gasp and look at Loki, horrified.

“I have no idea what might happen and that, quite frankly, scares the hell out of me.”

“Nothing bad would happen,” he chuckles, “I don’t know what made you think that.” His smirk on his lip is full of hidden tricks, the mischievousness that he is famous for. I look away again, focusing on the books.

“The look you just gave says otherwise…” He chuckles again and pulls his hands away.

“I simply can’t turn that off my dear, it is who I am. Much like I can’t turn this off…” He holds out his hand, just in my view, palm up, and I watch as his skin turns a pale blue. I look up at his face and jump back when I see his eyes are now a blood red. He frowns slightly at my reaction and looks down at the ground sadly. “It is who I am…” Pushing the shock aside, I move back to my position and hesitantly reach my hand up and place it on his cheek, turning his head to me.

“It is still you and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

“But… I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. An evil frost giant, come to freeze the world into its next ice age.”

“Maybe long ago, but even if my parents did tell me such things when I was young, I don’t see you as a nightmare.”

“Well then, that is certainly something that I did not expect.” We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before he speaks again, his smirk pulling on his lips once again. “Do you want to go for a walk? I know it will take away that dull ache in your lower stomach.” He chuckles and leans in to whisper in my ear. “Or would you prefer to stay here and indulge further on why there’s that ache.” I look up at him, distain written all over my face as I shove off the bed and turn on him.

“I know fully why that ache is there…. But I have no wish to ‘indulge’ on it, as of this moment. However, I will take the offer of going on a walk… and stay out of my head!”

“Ahhh, so you do wish to indulge at some time… Hopefully soon. Well sweetheart, I can safely say that I have the same ache in the same place.” His smirk deepens and he stands offering his hand. “But as so you inclined, I will take a walk with the lovely maiden.” He steps up to me, his frame towering over me. Next to him, I only came up to his chin. My cheeks warm again, as the blush sprinkles over my cheeks and I hesitantly place my hand in his. A shock spreads through me when our hands meet and my heart beats faster with the touch. The smirk on his lips grows into a warm and sweet smile. “Where to then, my dear? The fighting arena? The Throne room? The dungeons? My favorite of all places – the spell casters room?” He purrs lightly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Where too?”

“Uhhh, I – I guess the throne room first…”

“Of course.” He smirks and leads me from the room, down the twisting passages and through a side door to the throne room. I’ve been to the throne room only twice, once when I was barely conscious, the other when I was pleading for my life. I gasp and look around the vast and open room, giant pillars hold up the weight of the massive ceiling.

“This is amazing! It’s like I’m in a fairy tale of some sort. I’ve never really been able to look at it like this before.” Releasing Loki’s hand, I wander a few steps out into the middle of the chamber.

“Yes, it is quite beautiful, much like yourself.” Turn to look at Loki; I notice his eyes are sad.

“Thank you, Loki.” I smile warmly.

“You’re quite welcome.” He returns the smile and goes over to a balcony, showing all of Asgard. I look around for a bit longer then head over and stand beside him.

“Wow…” I say softly. “This is one hell of a view.” Loki stays silent and I glance over at him. His eyes look distant, lost in his thoughts as he leans against the rail, looking over Asgard. A tear begins to roll down his cheek again and I reach up and gently wipe it away with my thumb. He jumps lightly at the sudden contact and looks at me.

“Was I staring off into space again?” He asks shakily and I nod.

“Yeah… you were.” I gently place my hand on his arm and offer a small smile then look out over Asgard again. He softly touches my thumb that holds a trace of his tear.

“And was I…?” I nod again, but don’t turn and look at him.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” I say softly, risking a glance at him. His checks redden slightly and I look back out over Asgard. The bifrost flashes off in the distance and a low growl rumbles deep in Loki’s chest. Looking over at him again, an angry smile creeps onto his lips.

“Oh great.”

“Loki?” I look up at him worriedly as he straightens back up, his brow furrows and his smile is lost.

“My brother is home.” His jaw flexes as he grits his teeth and I look back out, seeing the red cape, fluttering in the wind. I turn back to him and tighten my grip on his arm.

“Take me to the spell caster’s room… Please?” I look up at look, pleading him with my eyes.

“Gladly.” He grinds out angrily and grabs my hand roughly, pulling me from the room. His long strides are no match for mine and I practically run, trying to keep up with him.

“Loki!” I try to keep up but keep falling behind, causing him to pull on my hand. “Loki! You’re hurting my hand, please! Loki!” I plead with him but my cries fall on deaf ears as tears well up in my eyes and spill over. We reach the room and the door slams shut behind us, both of us out of breath.

“Sorry, my dear. I didn’t mean it; I just get angered by his presence.” Almost instantly I am wrapped under one of Loki’s arms, his hand taking my injured one, healing it quickly with his magic. I watch as the pale green light surrounds my hand and wrist, the pain slowly easing away. I look up at him, a few tears still slip from my eyes.

“No no no no no… No more tears.” He sighs softly, his cold fingers wiping away the salt. His voice sounds worried and upset, something new for the both of us.

“I’m sorry…” Looking down at my feet, the feeling of shame washing over me, “I don’t mean to cause you trouble.”

“No no no. You didn’t cause me any trouble dear.” He confesses and smiles at me, gently stroking my cheek. “You actually created the opposite for me.” Outside the door, we both hear Thor’s boastful laughter, and haughty words on how he just returned from some important battle. I watch Loki’s facial expressions carefully as he looks at me.

“So what’s the spell casters room used for?” I ask him softly and he offers a deep chuckle.

“What do you think it’s for? Frigga made this room for me to practice any new spells. We would come in here and she would teach me much to Odin’s distaste.” He looks around at the empty walls, scratches and burn marks everywhere. Some tables full of different tubes and vials are pushed into a corner. “I’ve actually been meaning to come back here. I’ve got a few new death spells I want to try out. Not on you of course.” He smirks at me, wrapping his other arm around me. “I couldn’t hurt such a pretty girl like you.” He reaches up, curling a finger on my chin, lifting my face up, bringing it closer to his. I stare into his green/blue eyes, our noses barely touching.

“De – death spells? From that book?”

“As I said, I wouldn’t use them on you, you’re far to pretty to lay waste to.” He inches closer, our lips centimeters apart as his breath tickles my skin. Licking my lips nervously, my eyes flutter to his slightly parted lips then back to his eyes.

“Loki…” My voice is but a whisper as his voice rolls from my tongue.

“I know what you want.” His voice is smooth and husky. “I can see it in your eyes. All you have to do is say the words.” His trade mark smirk plays once again on the edge of his mouth, taunting me. Without realizing my actions, I press my lips to his, gripping the leather lapels of his coat. He chuckles deep in his throat which vibrates his lips softly and he pulls away. “I thought so, just give in my dear.” His lips aggressively attack mine in a fight to claim each other’s mouths. Moaning softly, I fight against Loki, trying to gain a piece of ground. Unfortunately, Loki gains the advantage and takes my bottom lip in-between his teeth and pulls back slightly. “I knew you’d want to indulge on why there’s an ache in both our stomachs soon. I just wish we were back in my room and not here. There’s nothing comfortable to lie on.” He chuckles as he kisses down the curve of my neck, lick and nipping as he goes. Tilting my head back, I allow him more access to my neck as I grip his jacket harder in my hands.

“Loki…” I breathlessly moan out, his lips curling in the hollow of my neck just above my dress.

“Yes Saphyra?” His arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to his body that is getting warmer.

“We need to stop this.” I manage to breath out, my heart racing. His head springs back, looking down at me, his brow furrowed, his eyes curious.

“And why’s that? By the sound of your racing heart and breathing, it sounds as if you were having fun. I certainly was…” He trails off.

“It was pleasurable, yes… but… I’m not ready for such a thing…” My cheeks flare with blood and I redirect my gaze to Loki’s armored chest. I watch through my eyelashes as his face softens and he arches an eyebrow.

“From what Heimdall has told me, it looks like you do. I asked Heimdall and he told me…” He lifts my head back up and he looks me in the eyes. “You’ve been quite lonely haven’t you?” He rests his hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat under his fingers. I look into his eyes nervously, my heart thudding away.

“… It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Ahhh but I am concerned… and intrigued. How can someone as pretty as you not be already wed? It’s practically a sin.” Again his cool finger curls underneath my chin, his other still pinning my body to his. “Well?”

“I haven’t been one to go out and consort with the men. I hardly consider myself to be an eligible lady.”

“Well you’re an eligible lady to me,” he coos in my ear, “And why are you nervous? I can sense it… I don’t bite.” He chuckles softly.

“I’m glad I seem that way in your eyes, but… I’ve never… been with a… a man before…” I whisper softly.

“And I’ve never been with a woman before. This is a first for both of us.” His smirk returns, playing softly on his lips. “I can safely assume that you’re a virgin, yes?” I blush a deep red, biting my lip and nod my head in answer. He inches forward, his smirk growing. 

“So why don’t we change all that?”

“Loki, please….” He looks at me expectantly when I stop his advance. He crosses his arms and cocks his eyebrow.

“What? Are you scared of me now? What’s to be frightened about?”

“Yes, I’m scared!” I wrap my arms around myself. “I came here expecting to find peace and tranquility and now I’m falling in love with a guy that I just met a few days ago!”

“Well I’m flattered that you are falling for me.” He leans against the alchemy table that is shoved in the corner as I walk around pushing my hands through my long auburn hair.

“You don’t understand, Loki! All this happened so quickly! How am I supposed to deal with this!?” The tears stream down my face in torrents and I sink to the floor and sob.

“No no no, please don’t cry, please. I hate seeing others cry, especially you.” He reaches out to me in a childlike manner, his eyes soft and fragile like crystals. My hands rest on my neck as I look at him.

“I’m scared Loki… I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“What’s to be scared about?” His voice holds worry as it cracks slightly, his hand dropping back down to his side.

“I’m scared about everything… I’m scared of what’s going to happen to me!” The sobs wrack through my being, shaking me to the core.

“L – Like what?” Loki pushes off of the table and hesitantly crouches beside me. His hands shake as it slowly inches towards me, genuine worry radiating off of his whole being. I look up at him, the tears streaming down my face and I launch myself at him, knocking him into a sitting position and wrap my arms around his frame.

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing sweetheart, nothing.” His voice is sweet and kind as his cold fingers dance along my back.” I continue sobbing into his chest and soon enough, I fall asleep in his arms. I feel him shift beneath me and then he lifts me up and carries me away.

I wake up with a start, my eyes sore and puffy. Sitting up, I look around the room and notice that we are back in Loki’s room. I look next to me and see Loki’s sleeping form, his arm draped across my waist. I push a stray lock of hair from his face, the strand damp from sweat. His eyes flutter open and groans softly as he rolls off his arm. He looks up at me his cheeks reddening feverishly. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you love?” He sits up, leaning on his arm for support.

“No, no you’re fine. I woke on my own.”

“I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to push you too far. You’re just a pretty girl and I couldn’t help it.” He sounds like a shy school boy instead of the Prince and God of Mischief I know him to be.

“I’m also sorry… For the way I acted, it wasn’t polite of me…”

“Well you acted as anyone would, with a monster like me, pushing them towards their sexual limit.” He looks down at the green duvet, picking at an invisible string. “I pushed you to far, didn’t I?” His voice low and hurt.

“It was my fault as well,” gently resting my hand on his exposed arm; I try to look into his eyes. “I was giving into temptation when I shouldn’t have…”

“Aye… but I created said temptations…” He shakes my hand off and pulls his long legs up to his chest, insecure.

“No, no. Loki please!” I curl my legs under me and turn to face him. “Please don’t blame yourself! I was the temptress unknowingly.” He doesn’t say a word, hugging his legs closer to his chest and after a few moments he sighs.

“I couldn’t hold myself back. Such a beautiful woman shouldn’t be so close to a monster. You would be better off with Thor. You said you are falling in love with me? Heh… that should be for that oaf.”

“No Loki! Stop saying things like that!” I let out in a strangled sob. “God damn it! Look at me!”

“The things I say are true. Nobody can love or trust a frost giant.” He doesn’t turn to look at me as he stares out into the dark room.

“Then show me! Show me how to trust you and love you… Please?” I grab at his arm, worried and slightly angry that he won’t listen. Finally he turns and looks at me; his gaze pierces me as the slight pulse of his heart echoes in my ears.

“Wh… What did you just say?” I reach up and gently caress his cheek.

“Show me how to trust you and love you.” I tell him again softly.

“I…I…” His cheeks warm under my touch as tears prick the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know how…” The tears begin to fall and I move and gently kiss them away.

“We’ll learn together.” I offer sadly.

“I suppose…” He slowly reaches up and caresses my cheek as he leans in to give me a kiss. He stops a few millimeters away when there is a sharp knock on the door and Thor’s strong voice calls out from the other side.

“Brother! Are you awake?” I look at Loki with scared eyes, gasping slightly.

“What do we do?” I hiss. Loki groans and runs a hand through his hair. The knocks comes again, louder, more insistent.

“Loki, I’m coming in.” Thor announces as the handle turns.

“Well we’re stuck now.” Loki whispers, biting his lip. Trying to keep a respectable distance, I scoot back, trying to tame my wild appearance. Thor walks in and stops short, looking from me to Loki then smiles.

“Good to see you’re up brother.” Thor hides his surprised expression and walks in further. “And who is this lovely young woman in your bed? She has to be the first one to ever cross it!” He jests. I blush, looking down, anger welling in my chest.

“My name is Saphyra, my Lord…” I answer.

“Ahhh, now I remember, the servant who tried to serve my brother poisoned apples by mistake. And there is no need for such formality.” He chuckles deeply, “Just call me Thor. So tell me, how did you make it to my brother’s bed? Certainly he didn’t let you in willing, knowing his stubbornness.”

“I’m his new chamber maid, Thor.” I glance at Loki, his face red with embarrassment. I crawl off the bed and look between the brothers.

“For one, can someone explain to me what is going on? And two,” I point to Thor, “I should smack you, but I know better.” Thor smiles at me, a warm large tooth bearing grin.

“I’ve been smacked before… As for why I am here, he requested that I come see him about an urgent matter.”

“And why, dear brother, could you not wait till later in the day?” Loki fidgets nervously, casting a quick glance at me.

“Well you did say it was urgent.” Thor shrugs his shoulders and Loki laughs nervously.

“I’ll draw you a bath.” I scurry away to the bathroom and start running the water. I sit on the edge of the tub, and listen to Loki and Thor’s hushed voices. My thoughts wonder to scary places and to the feast that was happening the next night. I let out a sigh and shut the water off. I stand and creep over to the door and listen to their conversation.

“Loki, do you not realize what this could do?” Thor hisses softly.

“I know full well what it could do, brother. And I do not need to worry about it because she will never know.” Loki hisses right back.

“What you did to her was wrong and selfish. Love should be true and pure, not false and hidden with magic! You will drive her away because you are being selfish.”

“Do not patronize me about being selfish! She will never know. And you will not tell her, either.” Not wanting to hear anymore, I walk back in, biting back the tears that are in my eyes. He lied about us? Am I even in love with him or is it all a spell? Picking my head up, I walk out of the bathroom and their conversation stops as I all but glare at Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think about this so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“You lied to me?” I utter in disbelief. Thor coughs discreetly and leaves the room, leaving us alone. “After all the pain we shared, you still lied to me!?”

“I… I didn’t lie… I just… stretched the truth a little. Like I said before, you should have fallen for that brute than me. He’s better for you and he knows how to treat a woman.” As he says this he laughs and smiles nervously and he raises his hands in surrender.

“You still lied, Loki!! You put me under a spell! You don’t do that to someone you care about or love. It hurts them more that it hurts you!” I shriek at him.

“Who are you to tell me who I can and can’t lie to!?” His eyes are full of anger and betrayal. “I didn’t know how to say that I’ve been admiring you from afar… I don’t have these feelings, Saphyra…” He chokes out as he closes in on himself.

“You still lied to me, Loki.” My heart breaks at the sight of him showing just how vulnerable he is, but I hold back. “You don’t do that to someone you love. Instead of pulling me closer, you push me away with your lies.”

“That’s the thing, Saphyra! I don’t know how to love, no one ever taught me!” He growls out, his voice still full of pain and sadness. As tears prick the corners of his eyes, he changes into his frost giant form, his emotions getting the better part of him. “No one loves a frost giant.”

“Everyone is capable of love, Loki. Even you.” My voice waivers as I hold back my own tears. “Everyone around you cares for you and has love for you. Open your eyes and look around you… Stop with the lies… Just tell the truth…” Angrily dashing away the tears in my eyes, I turn away from him, not able to look at him anymore. “I’m not running from you either… I just can’t be here right now…. I’m sorry…” I slowly walk towards the door and fumble with the lock.

“But… Saphyra, don’t go…” His voice waivers even more, cracking under his emotions. He strides over to me grabbing my wrist softly and when he speaks; his voice is but a whisper. “Please don’t go… no one around here truly loves me. Odin favors Thor more than I, and Thor, he rubs everything in my face on how great he is. The only person who truly did love me is mother… But even now, she grows distant…”

“Loki…” Looking up at him, he looks down at me expectantly. “As I said, everyone has a love for you even though most don’t show it. I truly do care for you Loki… But not when you’re like this. Please… let me go?” He looks at me for a few more seconds then releases my wrist, defeated. He changes back into his normal self, stepping back and looking at the floor.

“I… I’m sorry I was a bother.”

“Loki…” I reach a hand out towards him but stop mid-air and let it drop back down to my side. “You were never a bother to me… When we’ve both calmed down… Come find me…” I reach for the door handle and pull it open, hesitating then look back at Loki. He nods silently and staggers back to his bed, crashing on top of the covers. I hear the dull thud of his leg coming into contact with the gold frame but ignore it, just as he does. I walk out and close the door softly behind me.

“I’m a fool…” I whisper to myself. Bursting into tears, I walk away from the golden doors. As I walk back to the servant’s chamber, I hear a door slam echo across the halls in every direction. Looking every which way, I give up and continue walking down the labyrinth of halls. I reach a balcony that shows a part of Asgard and walk over to it and sit on the rail. I look at the sleeping kingdom then at the blinking stars and galaxies overhead, mesmerized by their beauty. Soon enough, Thor arrives, still dressed in his armor.

“I’m fine, Thor.” I scoff. “I just need some time is all.”

“You do not look well; my brother as well. He seems awfully distraught in the spell room without you.” Thor walks over to me and leans against the rail as well.

“He has to learn that there are repercussions for his actions.” I look back up at the stars getting lost in their beauty once again.

“But he didn’t mean it. He’s not good with feelings, he never was. He doesn’t know what love is, all he’s ever gotten was anger and hate. These feelings are so new to him. Even now, he doesn’t know what is happening. When you said you were falling for him, he didn’t believe it, that’s why he said what he did.” I sigh and look at Thor and watch his face softens with the talk of his brother...

“It’s still no reason to lie to me… I trusted him… But now…” I look at the ground, unable to continue.

“He was only looking out for your safety. He knows you’re better off with another than him. It breaks his heart to recognize that but he knows it’s the truth.” The way Thor speaks sounds like he is trying to sympathize with Loki. “As he said, it’s hard to love a frost giant. His whole life has been a lie.” I pull my leg up hugging it to my chest and rest my head on my knee.

“It’s only a lie if you live like it’s a lie.” He chuckles at the comment.

“Loki didn’t live his life as a lie; he lived it peacefully until Odin told him his true heritage. That set him off, his heart broken. And he’s heartbroken without you.” I look at the Thor, his eyes silently begging me to follow him as he holds out a hand.

“Why would Loki want any of that? It’s disgraceful to do that to someone you…” I trail off, applying my words to the situation at hand. “I am a fool!” I bury my head in my hands in shame.

“No my dear, you’re not the fool, he is… he keeps repeating it over and over again. He says he’s a fool for doing that to you. He knows it was stupid but he didn’t know what those feelings were in his heart. Please… just follow me back…” I drop my hands from my face and stand up, looking at Thor and nod hesitantly.

“Take me to him…” I place my hand in his waiting palm and he whisks me away quickly to the spell room. We reach the room and he quietly opens the door to Loki and Frigga talking; neither of them notices our presence.

“Oh mother, I’m such a fool! The one person I truly do care for… and now she’s ran off because she probably can’t stand the sight of me. I just didn’t know what I was doing when I first laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful and pretty… I didn’t know why my heart was beating as fast as it was…”

“Loki, my son,” She smiles at him, “That is what we call love. You’ve fallen in love with the girl, Loki.”

“And if I’d known that, she’d be in my arms…” He looks down at the floor sadly.

“You still love her though, Loki. Now you need to show that to her. Make it up to her. Take her someplace she would love, show her new things. She will trust you again for she loves you as well.”

“But how do you know this, mother? She ran off to where I know not.”

“Did she?” She smiles and motions to the door and Loki spins around, looking at my half hidden form.

“Saphyra… I… I…” I walk in and hold up my hand silencing him. I bow to Frigga politely.

“I’ll leave you two be then.” She walks out, leaving us alone as I straighten back up.

“Did you just see all of that?” He asks hesitantly.

“…Yes…” I respond after a moment. His cheeks flare up and he leans against the wall for support. His eyes are slightly red from unshed tears and his knees tremble ever so slightly.

“‘Do you fear me?’” I use his words against him.

“I… You’re not going to leave again are you?” His voice waivers slightly as tears prick his eyes once again. “Please don’t…” He reaches out, his hand shaking softly.

“I never left, Loki.” I stay in my spot, looking at him, watching him. “I needed to take a breather and get away from everything… but not you.” He lowers his hand when I don’t come to him.

“I’m sorry I made you need one. I’m so naïve and idiotic…”

“Loki!” I scold, walking over to him “We were both stupid and naïve. So don’t blame yourself but also me.”

“But you did nothing wrong. I was the stupid one… God’s I’m such a freakish mutant with my blue skin. I know it frightens you but I just can’t turn it off.” As he speaks the right side of his body starts to turn blue.

“Who said that this frightens me?” I reach up and gently stroke the side of his face that is his frost giant form. The coldness freezes my fingers but I don’t pull away.

“It should… I’m a monster.”

“Stop calling yourself that. You are not a monster. In my eyes you are a man who is capable of loving another and just needs a push in the right direction, but I intend to be by your side for quite a while.” His skin returns to his normal color, he cheeks glowing red and he quickly pecks my lips, not saying a word.

“You are something else.” I smile at him and let out a soft giggle as he wraps his arms around my waist, resting his hands in the small of my back.

“I – I just need you here right now.” He coos softly, kissing me again only with more passion. I separate our lips and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He sighs deeply and kisses my hair.

“Ahhh, your skin feels glorious on mine…” he whispers softly. I stand there in his arms, comfortable and content. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done… Can you ever forgive my dark soul?” He asks, his voice cracking softly.

“‘Dark Soul?’ I hardly think that you have a ‘dark soul’ as you put it. But yes, you are forgiven.” I cling to his shirt childishly, not wanting to let go. He sighs with deep relief and curls his finger under my chin and kisses me. 

“If we stay here to long, Thor will find us. He tends to walk the grounds when he can’t sleep.”

“I wonder why that is?” I look at him confused then wriggle out of his arms.

“A lot on his mind maybe?” He offers as he stands next to me and I shrug my shoulders. Come on, let’s head back.” He raises his eye brow at me and takes my hand and leads me back to the room.

“Do you promise not to do anything?”

“…” He bites his lip, looking at me nervously.

“We can still cuddle though.” Blushing, I redirect my gaze to the floor as we walk.

“C – Can I at least try something with you? You can tell me if I’ve gone too far.” I snap my head up, looking into his pleading eyes with worried and surprised eyes.

“L – Like what?” He stops, pulling me to him and he bends me back and kisses me deeply. His hand curls around my waist while his other tangles in my hair. He breaks the kiss and trails his lips down my throat nipping and sucking. I moan softly and fist my left hand into his shirt while I hold onto his bicep with my other. He brings his lips back to mine and traces my lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I hesitate then slowly open my mouth, allowing him in. He moans softly as his tongue slips in and explores my mouth, every crevice, claiming it as his own. I start to panic, and push against his chest, my eyes screwed shut. He pulls away, looking at me shocked and worried.

“Was that too far?” his voice is barely a whisper and I still hold onto him. At a loss for words, he rests his chin on my head and softly apologizes. 

“No it’s fine.” My voice is soft as I cling to him tightly.

“That’s why I wanted to try…” His voice is lax and we stand there holding each other. I nuzzle into him and I let out a yawn with a small squeak. He chuckles, looking down at me and picks me up bridal style.

“Here, I’ll put you to bed. I’m not tired yet, but I know you are.” He nudges the door open with his foot and kicks it closed with his heel and heads over to the bed and lays me down. He pulls the dark green sheets and duvet over me and kisses me on the forehead. As he turns, I catch his wrist and he look at me. 

“Will you cuddle with me?” His eyes widen slightly at my request and my hand on his wrist.

“I – I don’t…”

“Please?” I beg him.

“One moment.” He sighs and walks into the bathroom closing the door. He comes back out a few minutes later in his dark silk pants and walks back over to the bed. I scoot over and he climbs in under the sheets next to me. Once he’s situated I scoot over to him and curl into his side, placing my hand on his chest and resting my head on his toned arm. He drapes his free arm over my waist and kisses my forehead once again. “Rest well, Saphyra.” On those last words, I slip into the dark abyss of my dreams.

****----****----****----****

“Say my name.” He voice growls in my ear softly as his hands snake over my body.

“… Loki…” My voice is a breathless whisper, my skin singing under his fingertips.

“Say. My. Name.” He grinds out, his nails racking down my sides, biting into my bare flesh.

“Loki.” I moan out, grabbing onto his toned biceps.

“Say my name!” He commands as he pushes himself against my heated core.

“Loki!” My cry bounces off the wall along with the flames of the dancing fire. He grinds against me again and I arch my back, throwing my head back, my eyes closed in bliss. His lips nip and lick at my neck, kissing and sucking on a sensitive spot. I moan again, my short nails digging into his muscles. He kisses down my neck to my chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses down my sternum. He moves to the left slightly and takes the sensitive nub into his cool mouth. Letting out a sharp gasp and arching into his mouth, he reaches up and begins to palm the other mound. “Loki, please!” I beg him for more.

“Patience, my dear, you will have me soon enough.” His naked body slides down mine, his tongue leaving a cold trail that sets my skin ablaze. His hands slide down my body as he kisses the inside of my thighs. His cold breath tickles my heated core making me moan out his name. He responds with a deep chuckle and blows a stream of air onto my core. I shiver softly at the feeling, wanting more. His hands tenderly caress my thighs, moving higher. He moves back up, supporting his weight on his left arm, his right hand resting slightly away from where I need him most. He claims my lips as his hand plays with the soft curls for a moment before moving down. I gasp and moan into his mouth when I feel a cold finger slip inside. “That’s right.” he whispers against my lips, claiming them again. His long finger curls up, hitting that sensitive spot, resulting in a long breathless moan. “Do you like that, pet?”

“Yesss!” I hiss out as he does it again. The heat coils low in my belly, wanting the pleasure he will give me.

“As wet as you are, I can tell you are enjoying my touch.” His voice whispers in my ear gently then he bites it delicately. I moan again as his finger moves in and out, hitting that spot every time. “Your body is honest. I like that.” He pulls out his finger and puts it up to his mouth, tasting my arousal with a soft hum. “As well as, sweet.” He lays half on me, his own arousal lying heavily on my lower stomach as he leans down and kisses me tenderly. “Do you want me?” He asks, looking in my eyes. I nod, grabbing onto his arms once again.

“Yes, I want you, Loki. Please…” He kisses me lightly then adjusts and positions himself at my entrance. He slides slowly into me, until he reaches the barrier of tissue. He leans back down, laying his lip over mine in a quick kiss.

“Forgive me.” In one fluid move he fills me, pushing past the barrier. He swallows my scream as the tears flow from my eyes.

****----****----****----****

I lurch upright, tears streaming down my cheeks in torrents. My inner thighs are sticky with my evident arousal. Loki places a hand on my arm causing me to jump and look at him. He says nothing as he pulls me down to him and wraps me in his arms and holds me. He doesn’t ask any questions or prod about what woke me, he just holds me tightly, his head resting on the top of mine. After I’ve calmed down, I slide out of his arms and head to the bathroom. I wash my face with cold water and look at my face in the mirror.

“Did I really just have that dream?” I ask myself quietly. I take a shaky breath and untie my dress, letting in fall and leaving the underdress on. I sweep my hair off the back of my damp neck and place the dress over a chair in the corner of the bathroom. After a few moments, I release my hair and walk back out. Loki still sits on the bed, leaning against the head board, a raging fire once again in the hearth.

“Are you alright?” He looks at me slightly worried as I slide back in under the covers. I look at him and nod.

“I’ll be alright. Just a bad dream is all.” I turn my back to him, pulling the blankets close to my form. He shifts behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

“Do not lie to me Saphyra. It wasn’t a bad dream at all was it?” His tender voice whispers in my ear, dangerously seductive. “You called out my name, your body bending and coiling off the bed. So what was it really? It didn’t seem like a nightmare to me at all, but a lust filled dream, instead.” I blush and hold the blankets closer, squeezing my legs against the pulsing that fills my lower half. “Well?” His warm breath tickles my ear, his hand dancing playfully up my side. “What was it, lust; desire; sex?” The last word rolls huskily off his tongue causing me to shiver in anticipation. “Ahh. It is sex, isn’t it?” I shiver again and that is all the answer he needs. He pulls me down, his toned body, hovering over mine. He forces my knees apart, settling one of his legs in-between mine.

“L – Loki…” I look up at him with panicked eyes.

“There’s no need to be frightened, Saphyra.” He gently caresses my cheek, easing some of my fears. I blink rapidly, my heart thudding against my rib cage. “I’m not going to hurt you…” His voice whispers darkly into my ear. “So, who was in it?” His lips ghost over my neck, his hot breath fanning across my skin.

“…You…” I answer softly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

“Did I touch you like this?” His hand runs down my body, caressing my sensitive body as his lips kiss my neck softly.

“…Yes…” I answer shakily, a shiver running down my spine; goose pimples standing out on my skin. He forces my head back, yearning for more room. His hand travels back up and stops at the curve of my breast. He releases my neck and he moves, looking into my eyes tenderly. His thumb strokes over the sensitive nub, causing me to gasp and arch slightly into his hand. He smirks softly and does it again, his eyes watching my face, watching my reaction to his touch. I toss my head back as he pinches it softly, fisting my hands into the sheets.

“You like that?” His voice is in my ear again and he nibbles on the soft skin just below it.

“Loki…” I softly moan out his name in response. He palms my breast and continues to nibble on my neck as he tucks his free arm into my side. His hand caresses my side as he slides it down and stops at my hip. He kisses down to my chest and takes the other sensitive nub into his warm mouth, sucking on it gently. I wrap my hand into his long hair and gently pull on it making him growl softly. “Loki… Please…”

“Please what?” He whispers softly and he moves his hand that’s on my hip to my inner thigh. He looks into my eyes as he moves his hand again and slips a finger into my slick folds. I jerk and push him away, tears falling from my eyes as I look at him in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!! New chapters are coming soon!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My chest heaves in broken sobs as I curl in on myself, watching as he straightens and sits back on his knees. He eyes me wearily, watching me intently as I sit there in fear. He opens his mouth to talk but quickly closes it when I flinch. He sighs gruffly and stands raking a slender hand through his hair and walks over to the bathroom. Taking the opportunity, I spring up and dash for the door but when I try to open the door, it won’t budge. I check the lock quickly and notice that it is unlocked but the door still won’t budge.

“Where do you think you are going?” A cold tingle runs down my side; the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turn and face his half naked form, the tears still running down my cheeks. “Well?” He stalks towards me a towel over his shoulder, his muscles flexing with every graceful stride. I put my back against the door, trying to keep as much room in-between our bodies as possible. He lithely climbs the stairs and stops, looking at me curiously. “As much as I love seeing your crying face, it does not make me happy when you look at me with such fear. I crossed the line did I not? That is why you are upset with me?” The only answer I give is a curt nod and he frowns. “Speak!” He demands boldly.

“Yes!” I squeak, shrinking back into the door. He sighs again and pushes his hand through his hair once again. He turns and walks down the stairs, pacing back and forth in front of me.

“Do you not understand the torture you put me through Saphyra?”

“Please…. Let me go…”

“Go where? Hum? To where would you go in the early hours of morn? You can return when it is time for you to do the chores.”

“I will return now and may that be the end of it.” I shakily demand.

“Do you order me?” Loki looks at me incredulously.

“I only tell you what I wish… And I wish to leave this chamber.” His eyes narrow and he steps back up to stand before me, glaring down at me.

“Do you forget who I am, Saphyra?” I tremble beneath him, the caring and sensitive Loki no longer there.

“I do not, my Prince. I only wish to go sleep in my own chamber.” I do not look in his eyes, in fear of what I might see.

“Surly you do not find my bed uninviting.” The playful tone causes me to look up, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

“I… I do not…” A blush rises to my cheeks, falling into his trap.

“Then why do you wish to return to your chamber? If my bed is not ill-suited, surly you will be comfortable sleeping upon it.” He circles around me, his hand playing with my hair softly.

“It is not the bed that is ill-suited. It is the other occupant that makes the bed ill-suited for me.” I gaze ahead steadily as his hand comes to rest, tangled in the tresses of my hair. Groaning in pain, my head is forced back by his grip.

“So my company is what causes you desolation.” I bite my tongue, keeping silent at his statement. “Your dream… I took you, did I not?” His hand releases my hair and I quickly move away.

“Yes…” my voice is soft and timid as I stare at the ground. He makes no advance towards me but instead sighs and walks back over to the bed and sits. Watching him carefully I give a wide birth and slip into the bathroom for my dress. Re-emerging with my dress now back in its rightful place, I look at the man who still sits on the edge of the bed, silent and unmoving. Still keeping silent, I walk back to the door and try the handle. To my surprise, the door opens, allowing me to escape the confines of his room. With one foot out the door, I hesitate.

“Why hesitate? Before, you wanted to so desperately leave my chamber. What holds you back now?”

“You promised to not do anything…” My hand remains on the handle, my voice but a whisper.

“I never promised anything, love. I never gave an answer. You begged me to hold you even though I knew it would end up like this.”

“Then why didn’t you stop me or decline from even getting into the bed with me?” I turn and look at him, miffed by what he spoke.

“I tried!” He half yells, standing, then appearing in front of me. Gasping in shock I take a step back only to be halted by his hand on my wrist. “I tried to tell you that it wasn’t the best idea, yet you still wished to have me next to you. This is what the consequences are Saphyra. Live with the choices you make.” He all but growls at me as the last words leave his lips.

“Live with my choices?! What about the choices you’ve made? The choices I have made are insignificant to the choices you have made! Because of your choices you end up pushing everyone away and are left all alone to wallow in self-pity and shame!” Without another word, I turn and stride down the hall not glancing back to see the shocked and pained face of the God of Mischief.

**Night of the Queen’s Birthday Feast**

I haven’t been to Loki’s chamber since that night. I particularly didn’t want to go back for fear of what he might do. Mira and Kirra fuss over my auburn locks that are curled and swept over my left shoulder. Gold hair pins and flowers are peppered throughout, accenting the gold and green dress. I fidget with the folds of the dress as Kirra moves to finish my make-up. My eyes are dusted in black coal and my lips painted red. Rose oil had been rubbed into my skin and now the smell completely enveloped me. Mira gently slaps my left hand away from the material and slides a gold feather metal arm cuff up so it rests on my upper arm. She then adds a silver bracelet to my slender wrist. Looking at the metal I recognize it and look to the small girl.

“Mira… This is your mothers… I… I can’t wear this.” I choke back my tears knowing how much this little trinket means to her.

“I want you to wear it.” She beams at me, hiding whatever sadness she showed. Smiling softly I kiss her hair and thank her.

“I will be sure to give it back to you after tonight is finished.” She giggles softly and nods and steps back to stand with Kirra. Looking to them they both have smiles on their faces and I stand. Taking a breath I turn to look at myself in the full length mirror. My breath rushes from my lungs as I finally see myself in full dress. There was no way I was not going to be talk of the party dressed as I am. I would even give Queen Frigga a run for her money. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Saphyra.” Kirra whispers lovingly. Blushing I turn to look at them.

“I’m nervous… What if I freak out and-”

“You’ll be fine my dear.” Turning around, Frigga standing in the doorway smiling. “You look splendid in that dress. You will surely be the talk of the night.” She glides down the stairs her gold dress fluttering behind her.

“I do not wish to steal the night from you, my Queen. After all, it is your night.”

She laughs softly. “Oh my dear, that will hardly be a problem. You just enjoy yourself tonight.” Glancing over me in fondness and sincerity she takes my hands in hers. “Both of my sons would be blessed to have such a wonderful maiden on their arm. The party has already started as well. Myself and Odin won’t be there for another hour or so. I’m sure my sons are already there as well.” Leaning in, she kisses my forehead gently. “Until then.” As quickly as she came, she is gone. My nerves still remain although now they are much more subdued. Looking to Mira and Kirra, I find hope and elation in their eyes and smiles. Smiling back, I give them each a hug, and then head to the hall where the feast is in full swing. As I get closer to the hall, I hear the band playing a merry tune along with chatter and laughter. The song ends and rolls into another song although the tempo is a bit more restrained. Taking a deep breath, I walk to the open doors, my head held high.

The minute I step foot into the hall, conversations stop mid-sentence and turn into hushed whispers. Swallowing the rush of nerves I continue my way into the hall. Looking around, all is dead silent aside from the whispers about who I am and what family I am from. There were only four people that knew about me and two weren’t here right this moment. Thor sat with his friends as Loki conversed silently with an older man. Blushing softly I look to the five member band and silently will them to start playing again. As I make my way over to the casks of ale, they start up the same tune and the conversations resume. Getting myself a goblet, I sip at the sweet liquid and stand off to the side and watch.

“What’s your name sweet heart?” The man also holds a goblet of ale as he smiles softly at me.

“Saphyra Norhart. And yours?” I answer and smile politely back at him.

“Lord Liam Callibor.” He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Saphyra.” Blushing I nod and stammer a likewise as he releases my hand. “You are a noble lady are you not?” He asks taking a sip of the ale.

“Of course.”

“I ask this because I remember Lady Anora Norhart from a while ago. She remarried into the Kileborne family after her husband Kalenor passed. Tell me, why do you use your mother’s surname and not your step-fathers.”

“It is for that exact reason as to why I do not use that man’s name.” On edge from his inquiry, I continue with vague detail. “He was nothing but evil and vile towards me. I will never associate with that abhorrent man and he will never acknowledge that I am of noble blood. I know he is here tonight and do not care. I am a noble resident in the Place of the Allfather. I will remain so until I have found a proper suitor. Good day.” Depositing my goblet on the table, I turn on my heel and walk away from the stunned man and over to the other side of the hall. Grabbing a handful of fruits along the way, I feel the stares of everyone as they follow my movements. Just then the band stops playing again and all eyes are on the entrance to the hall. Standing there in all their regal beauty are the King and Queen. Bowing as they enter, the Queen notices my gaze and offers a warm smile. Announcing for everyone to continue, Odin goes over to the balcony and stares out over Asgard in silence. Thor soon joins him as I am soon joined my Frigga.

“Tell me, do you enjoy the party so far?” She asks softly, smiling at me.

“I have never attended one before, so I have no basis, but it is alright so far. Besides some rude manners.” Looking around the crowded hall, I notice some stares from some of the attendees. 

“Unfortunately there are some of those people here. Odin has told me about your past family. I know that he is here tonight. Have they approached you?” She looks somewhere behind me, undoubtedly to my step-father.

“No, my Queen. They have not. Although I am sure the man that spoke with me has told him, his son and daughters that I am a resident noble here in the castle.”

“And that you are, my dear. They are coming to speak with us now.” I look at her slightly panicked and she offers a reassuring smile. Catching the eye of Loki, he also watches as three men and two ladies block our view of the room. They all bow and offer pleasantries to the Queen.

“My Queen, you look splendid this evening.” My step-father bids with a smile.

“Lord Kileborne, I am glad to see you are doing well.”

“All the better now that my wayward daughter has been found.”

“‘Wayward’ you say?! Pray tell how I am your ‘way-ward daughter’ sir. You were nothing but cruel to me; along with your two vile daughters and son.” My anger rises as the man has the audacity to laugh.

“My Queen, please excuse her rude behavior. She has apparently lost her manners when before royalty.” His face contorts to a confused look as the Queen now laughs.

“I hardly find her behavior rude, Lord Kileborne. What she speaks is the truth. She is not a wayward maiden at all. She is true to herself and has all the manners she needs in front of me that you seem to be lacking. If you think that she will be leaving with you or your family, you are mistaken. She will be staying here as the resident noble she is and she will be married to a noble or one of my sons in due time.” The room is now silent as the queen continues to speak. “As for your title of Nobility, you and your family are no more fit to have it than the scum that rot in the dungeons.” I look at Frigga in surprise as she speaks these words. Startled from my trance, a hand wraps possessively around my waist. Looking to the person, Loki’s cold eyes glare steadily at the group in front of us. Odin has also appeared next to Frigga, a comforting hand on her back.

“Your majesties –” My step father begins but is cut off by the Allfather.

“Silence. You are not worthy to talk to my Queen in such a way.”

“Nor will you talk to Lady Saphyra, the one I hope to court, in such a vile manner.” My step sisters gasp in shock and stare at me in bewilderment. To my credit I keep my face calm and poised as I lean into Loki’s side.

“You are no longer fit to be nobles.” The Allfather’s voice booms. By now Thor is standing next to his father. “I take from you, your status as nobles, as well as your home in the noble sector. You are now just the Kileborne family. May you live in the rags and filth that you have tried to force upon my noble guest when she was under your care.” Guards escort the stunned group out of the hall and from the palace. Letting out a breath I didn’t know I held, I would have sunk to the floor had Loki’s arm not been around me. The Allfather motions to the quintet to continue playing and conversations resume. Without a word, Thor leaves in search of more ale as Odin pulls Frigga into a dance. Regaining my bearings, I turn and look at Loki.

“Did you mean what you said? Or was it a lie?”

“‘Twas no lie, love. I ask you now; will you give me the honor of courting you for your hand?” He looks at me expectantly, his eyes shining with mirth.

“This is not one of your games, is it? I am your chamber maid after all.”

“Tis no game, I assure you. You are also from a noble family. When were you planning on telling me this news?” He subtly glares at me as he takes my hand and loops my arm through his, leading me to the ivy covered terrace.

“I had thought you would have already known this news, my Lord.” I look over to star lit mountains admiring their beauty, avoiding his gaze. “Had you asked, I would have told you.”

“Well now that I know this notable news, what say thee? Will you acquiesce or reject me the right to seek your hand?” Pulling my arm free of his, I wring my hands together, pondering my decision.

“I-if I say yes… what will happen?” Looking worriedly into his green/blue eyes, I see only confusion. “Meaning… If I accept, will I still be your chamber maiden… or will I be moved to the wing of the resident nobles?”

“I would hope you would remain my chamber maid… I however do not have much say in the matter if you do accept. That decision will fall to my mother. You would have to speak with her on the matter.” Nodding in understanding I look back out to the mountains. “I understand that this decision is not an easy one… I trust you will make the right choice. I will return in an hour.” Startling me, I watch as he gently lifts my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckle. “I apologize as well for my behavior a few nights ago.” Without another word, he disappears back into the party, leaving my head spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.247feature.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/rafael2.jpg (except without that head piece thing and green embroidery instead of the gold)
> 
> http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/7/7/5/1725773/gold/image1xl.jpg (feathered arm cuff)
> 
> http://lh6.ggpht.com/_dAPdZal35I0/S6GQWr3it0I/AAAAAAAAA9U/dbXpWLQesLA/Sterling-Silver-Celtic-Design-Bracelet-8_thumb%5B1%5D.jpg?imgmax=800 (bracelet from Mira)
> 
> These were what I used for inspiration for her dress and accessories. Let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stay on that balcony, not sure what to do. I want to say yes, but I’m not sure what will happen. If I say no… I may never get the opportunity again to find a man who will truly understand me. Sighing softly I looks back into the party, anxiously looking around. I watch as Loki converses quietly with an adviser, seemingly uninterested in the topic. I turn and watch as Odin and Frigga float across the dance floor. I smile softly as I watch the loving expressions on both of their faces. My heart aches at the sight, knowing that in my life, I wish to have the same thing. Biting my lip, I turn back to the balcony, walking along the path away from the party. It has only been a few minutes and I knew Loki would search for me when he could not find me. Stealing away into the darkness, I head down to the stables. I slip inside and head straight to Felix’s stall. Not bothering with a saddle or reigns, I unlatch the door as Felix nudges the side of my face with his velvet muzzle.

“Hey Felix.” I say softly stroking his head softly. “Let’s go for a midnight ride.” Nickering softly, he follows me out of his stall and I push the barn door open just enough for him to get through. Felix lies down, waiting patiently as I leave the door ajar. Adjusting my skirts I scramble onto his back. Taking a fist full of his mane in each hand, Felix gets back up to his feet and we head to the gate.

“Halt!” The lone guard walks up to me, question in his eyes. “My lady, it is not safe to go for a ride at night.”

“Kind sir. I know of the dangers. Let me pass.”

“I’m sorry, My Lady. I cannot let you.”

“And why not?” Felix shifts anxiously beneath me, bobbing his head and snorting.

“It is too dangerous.”

“I will be fine, Sir. Please let me pass. If you think it too dangerous, then give me your dagger.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Give me your dagger. I will return it personally to you when I return. If not, I’m sure my horse would not mind having a kick at you.” Felix, throws is head back and lets out a whinny, still shifting and pawing at the ground.

“I’m sure,” the guard shifts nervously, his eyes flicking between me and Felix. “Your horse would have no problem protecting you. My apologies for being rude, my Lady.” He moves back to the gate and pulls it open. I mutter a quick thanks to him as Felix breaks out into a full gallop, heading away from the palace. Reaching the orchards, Felix slows to a trot heading to the cluster of trees that we were at before. Sliding off of his back, I pick up as much of the skirts as I can and head over to the largest tree. Kneeling down in the soft grass, I caress the grey stone that sits peacefully beneath the tree.

“Lo, There do I see my Father. Lo, There do I see my Mother and My Brothers and my Sisters. Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning. Lo, They do call to me. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla. Where thine enemies have been vanquished. Where the brave shall live Forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death.”* A single tear slides down my cheek and falls to the ground. 

“Father… Mother…” I look up in the night sky, the stars twinkling and glittering. “I’m lost. So long has it been that I last sought your counsel.” I look back to the stone, thinking over my words. “Prince Loki wishes to court me… We have only known each other for a short time, yet I feel that I don’t truly know him at all. He is everything his name lives up to. The God of Mischief and Lies; a true Silvertongue. Please,” I look back up to the sky, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. “I know not what to do. I need your help. A sign, anything! Please, guide me in the direction that best suits me.” I bow my head the tears freely flowing. “I’m lost. Please…” Carefully I lay down into the grass, crying silently, not caring if my make-up is ruined. Eventually the tears stop and I slip into unconsciousness.

****--------****--------

The bright light of day pulls me from my dreamless sleep as I carefully open my eyes. I’m still in the orchard, underneath the giant fruit tree. Moving carefully I stretch out my muscles and look around.

“Felix! Felix! Come here boy!” I stand up looking for him but am met with silence. “Felix?!” Picking up the skirts of my dress I walk to the top of the hill and stop, noticing two people sitting at the foot of the slope. Slowly making my way down, I call out to them. “Excuse me? I don’t mean to intrude, but have you seen my horse?” The two turn around and I stop short, recognizing their faces.

“Saphyra?” The woman says in disbelief.

“Mother!” Tears come to my eyes as I launch into her arms. “Oh mother! I’ve missed you so.”

“My sweet, sweet child. I am so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.”

“I’m alright, mother. I swear.”

“Good. Then you can give your father a hug as well.”

“Daddy,” A sob escapes my lips as I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle his chest. “I’ve missed you so much Daddy.”

“I know babygirl. I know.” He strokes my hair comfortingly, whispering words of love.

“Come, let us sit and enjoy each other’s company.” My mother dashes away her tears, making room on the blanket for us to sit. Once we’ve all settled, my parents start complimenting the dress. “Such a beautifully made dress… How did you come by such a wonderful thing?”

“The Queen, Lady Frigga gave it to me. She had it made so I could wear it to her birthday celebration.”

“She has an excellent taste in the finer things. One could see why she is Queen.” My father says softly. “We heard your prayer. You already know what path you must walk.”

“This is a dream then?” I look between both of them as they look at each other.

“Saphyra,” My mother sighs. “We have both been watching you from Valhalla. When I came here, I saw how badly that vile man treated you. I was a fool for ever trusting him. I have already heard it all from your father.”

“Your mother is right. After you left that place and went to work as a servant in the House of Odin, we were relieved. We knew you would be safe there. Then the night you were serving at that dreadful feast.”

“Then you see what I mean about him being the God of Mischief.”

“We do sweet heart.” My mother patted my hand softly. “We also saw what he did afterwards.”

“What?” Confused, I look quickly between them. “What are you talking about?”

“Before you lost consciousness,” My mother begins. “You said that he was a prince.” I open my mouth to speak, but am silenced with a wave of her hand. “As you lost consciousness, he said something that only you could hear. Do you remember?” I shake my head. “He said ‘I am only a monster.’ After you fainted in his arms, he took you to the healing chambers. At first he didn’t want to leave your side. He was worried about you. The only thing that got him away was Frigga.”

“It’s hazy but I do remember one of the healers telling me that the Prince brought me to the healers. But why was he so cold to me afterwards?”

“That he did, darling.” My father offers a soft smile. “He is still young in the ways of love, Saphyra. He tries to keep his emotions bottled up inside himself. He doesn’t know how to show them or let people in. You did that the one day when he completely broke down. His emotions and feeling were at the breaking point and they spilled over. After that he shut himself off, did he not?” I nod in answer to his question. “He returned to being that cold, Silvertongued Prince; The God of Lies and Mischief. But he also told you the truth in the form of the question.”

“About the things I make him feel? When he tried to rape me a few nights past?”

“He doesn’t know how to be gentle, Saphyra. You have to show him.” My mother scolds. “You have to be patient with him, and all his secrets and pain will be brought to light.”

“So… then what do you think about the courtship?” Both my parents look at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. Sighing, my father takes my hands in his.

“Follow your heart. It is only a courtship. If it doesn’t work or you feel that it won’t work, you can call it off.” I nod my head and chew on my lip debating my decision.

“My beautiful daughter,” caressing my face, my mother looks into my eyes. “Do not worry about your decision. Rest now.” My eyes suddenly feel tired and I lay down, my head resting in her lap. Stroking my hair she sings a lullaby, lulling me to sleep.

****--------****--------

I wake with a start, sitting up quickly, my breath coming in short gasps. I am no longer in the orchard, but in an unfamiliar room back in the palace. I’ve been changed out of my dress and put in a plain underdress. Gaining my breath I push the covers away and swing my feet over the side of the bed. As I am about to stand the door opens and Kirra walks in with Mira in tow with a pitcher of water.

“Star!” Mira rushes over, splashing water on her way.

“Mira! Be careful!” Kirra follows in afterwards, stepping around the small puddles. Grabbing the water from Mira, she pours some into the waiting goblet, and hands it to me.

“How…?” I take a sip from the water, sighing at the refreshing taste. “How did I get back?”

“We don’t know.” Kirra answers, sitting next to me as Mira plays with my hair. “We were woken by Mikel and told to tend to you as your servants. You’re in the wing for the Resident Nobles.”

“What?”

“You have also been summoned by Queen Frigga. She wishes your presence right away. For what, I know not.” Letting out a sigh, I nod.

“Very well… Where is she now?”

“She’s in the dining hall.” Mira answers, finishing with my hair. Half is pulled back, decorated with multiple tiny braids. Kirra stands and goes to the closet, returning with a gold and black dress.

“What about Felix? Is he alright?” Sliding the dress on, Kirra helps lace up the back.

“Don’t worry. He is back in is stall in the stables.” Moving around, she deftly laces up the front as Mira puts gold strap up sandals on my feet.

“And your mother’s bracelet? Did you get that back?” The little one nods her head vigorously.

“Yes, I got it this morning when we changed you from your dress.”

“Good.” I take a breath and head towards the door, the both of them following closely behind. The three of us make our way to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. As we get closer to the hall, my nerves start to surface.

“Everything will be alright, Saphyra. Don’t worry.” Kirra strokes my arm and offers a warm smile. “Mira, go on and do your chores. I will be along shortly.” The small one nods and scampers away. Taking a deep breath, I nod to the guards to open the doors. Making our way inside, my steps nearly falter at the sight of the entire royal family sitting at the grand table. Keeping my head bowed slightly, I make my way over to Frigga and curtsy.

“Your Majesty. You requested my presence?”

“Rise dear child. I wish to speak with you.” She rises, excusing herself from the table. “Kirra, you may go about with your duties.”

“My Queen.” Curtsying to the queen, she hurries away.

“Come.” Leading me from the room, I feel the stares of the three males on my back. Once we are safely away from prying ears, we stop. “Tell me what happened last night. You just disappeared.”

Biting my lip, I perch on the edge of a bench. “After you dismissed…… The Kileborne family, Loki and I went over to the balcony to talk. I was confused on if he truly wanted to court me or not. He said he would give me an hour to decide.” Frigga moves and sits next to me, urging me to continue. “Once he left, I was even more confused. I don’t know him very well and with how he is; getting a read on him is nearly impossible. I needed space… To think and collect my thoughts… I went to the stables and got Felix and went to the orchards. The guard at the gate was persistent to not let me pass, but I was finally able to get him to open the gate. Under one of the trees, there is a stone, in remembrance of my parents. They would take me there when I was younger. I went there to seek some sort of guidance from them. Hoping and praying that they would help.”

“Did they come to you?” She asks softly and I nod my head.

“They both came to me. It felt so real.” Tears well in my eyes; blurring my vision. “I asked them what they thought of everything, and they told me that they’ve been watching over me from Valhalla. They told me that Loki needs to be shown how to properly love and express his emotions. That he keeps everything bottled up inside instead of letting it show. They also said that a courtship could always be broken. Nothing was set in stone about being betrothed to each other.”

“It is rare for the spirits of those who have died to come to us, especially in our dreams. What they told you is true. You should follow their words of wisdom and follow your heart. My son, needs a strong maiden, such as yourself, in his life. You have already changed him for the better.”

“What do you mean?” I look at her confused.

“When the hour was up, he was looking for you. He searched everywhere he could think of in the palace that you could be. He came back to the feast in a state I’ve never seen him in before. He was panicked and worried that something happened to you. It took a few minutes, but I was able to calm him down. We went to a quiet place where we could concentrate on finding you. I was relieved that you were still wearing the dress I made for you.” She laughs softly at the look on my face and continues. “The threads I use are infused with some of my magic so they will not tear or snap. I was able to trace it and told him where you were.”

“So Loki brought me back here?”

“Yes, he did. I was the one who instructed to have you put in the Resident Noble wing when you returned. It is up to you now… everything rests on your decision.”

“My decision…” She nods and stands up, smoothing out her skirts. “My Queen, before you leave, I have a question.” I look up at her and she looks at me expectantly. “If I do agree to be courted by Loki, will I be moved the Resident Noble Wing permanently or will I be able to continue being his chamber maid?” She thinks to herself momentarily, before she takes a breath.

“As you court, you can remain his chamber maiden. However, if the courtship turns into an engagement, you would become a full time Resident Noble.” I nod, happy yet disappointed. “And also, for the sake of being safe, you will remain here in the Resident Noble Wing. Kirra will be your servant and chamber maid. If that is alright?”

I nod again. “That sounds fine, My Queen.”

“Hold your head high, darling. You have nothing to worry about.” She smiles and leaves me, returning to the hall for her breakfast. Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I head towards the servants chambers for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Old Norse Ways (The Viking Prayer) – Norse Prayer. Dated between 4 B.C. and 3 A.D. A similar version was used in the movie The 13th Warrior
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made.

Chapter 10

Everything that I need to do runs wildly through my head. Move everything to the new room. Find Kirra and tell her what happened. Find Loki and give him my answer. Servants I knew, stopped and stared at me as I rushed passed them, undoubtedly confused by my attire. I continued passed them without a second glance until I reached the servant’s quarters that I would no longer call home. Opening the door, I descend the stairs and head to the tiny chamber that I shared with Kirra. To my relief, Kirra was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Upon my entrance, she looks up at me, closing her book.

“So?” She asks looking at me worriedly.

“Well,” I move and sit next to her, “The Queen is moving me permanently to the Resident Noble Wing. She is allowing you to be my lady in waiting and chamber maid. She is also allowing me to continue my duties as Loki’s maid throughout the courtship. If we are to be wed, I will no longer be his chamber maid and will become a full time resident noble.”

“Oh Saphyra!” The younger woman wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly. “I’m so happy for you!” She releases me and looks at me with bright eyes. “So you’ve decided then? To agree to the courtship?” I nod in agreement and she squeals in delight. “Although everyone likes Thor because of his muscles, there was always something about Loki that captivated anyone. So what do we need to do?”

“First things first are move what little I have over to my room in the resident noble wing. Then I need to go find Loki and give him my answer.”

“Shall we get started then?”  
“We shall!” I smile and find two empty baskets that we can shove my things into. Kirra takes care of folding all my servant dresses while I pack what little memories I have of my family. Once we are packed, we head to my new room. The room is huge. Once we put everything in the proper places, I look around. The walk in closet is already full of dresses, undoubtedly from the Queen. The private bathroom is just as big with a giant tub, separate shower and two sinks. I freshen up while Kirra, busies herself with cleaning. Butterflies fill my stomach as I finish getting ready, my hands shaking ever so slightly.

“Saphyra?” Kirra pokes her head into the bathroom looking at me curiously. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.” She walks in, stopping beside me, staring at me through the reflections in the mirror.

“Yeah…” I say after a moment. “Just nervous is all.”

“There’s no need to be nervous. You’re going to be fine and everything will work out, you’ll see.” She fawns over my hair for a minute before nodding in satisfaction. “Now, if you’re ready.”

“I’ll never be ready to confess that I… love him.” I sigh and follow her from the bathroom. We walk down the hall, heading towards his room. With each step, my nerves grow and scenarios run through my head like a wild boar.

“Relax. He’ll say yes. He loves you too much to let you go. Even if he doesn’t show it outside.” She pats my arm and leaves me standing in front of the familiar doors of Loki’s room. Tentatively I raise my hand and knock twice. The wait for his reply is suffocating and I contemplate leaving and never looking back when the door is wrenched open. Loki stands there in his simple green tunic and leather pants that hug his toned legs, his feet bare.

“My Lord, I require but a moment of your time.” I murmur, looking at him through my lashes. He steps aside without a word, motioning for me to come in. I shuffle past him, walking down the few steps and turn back to him. He regards me with a blank expression, his eyes dancing with what looks like anxiousness. “Loki… I apologize for my disappearance last night; I just had a lot to think about and wanted to make sure that I made the right decision.” He carefully steps down leaving a few feet between us, regarding me wearily. “I was visited by my parents and they offered me council on the matter at hand. They encouraged me to follow what I believed to be the right path and would pray for my happiness no matter what.” I let out a shaky breath averting my eyes from his piercing green ones. “Courting you would be an honor…”

“But?” He says hesitantly, picking up on my hesitation.

“You opened up to me once before, Loki.” I look at him with question. “You keep everything inside no matter how hard I try to break through your walls. I feel that courting you would be a detriment to me and you if we don’t convey our emotions properly. Keeping everything inside isn’t healthy or helpful. I want to understand you, Loki. More than I do now. I do want to court you, Loki.”

Sighing, he paces before stopping with his back to me. “So you are agreeing to let me court you but in order for you to agree, I have to open myself up for all to see?”

“Not for everyone to see!” I step toward him, hesitating to touch his arm. “Just for me…” Wringing my hands, I look at the floor. “You’re not a monster at all. You are a Prince and a man that is capable of love and compassion. I want to share that with you if you are willing to share that with me as well.” Minutes pass, anxiety filling my being as I wait for his answer.

Just as I am thinking of leaving, his hand snakes under my chin, tilting my head so I look him in the eyes. “Very well, I accept.” He leans in and gently presses his lips against mine and I place my hands against his hard chest. He pulls away resting his forehead on mine, looking me in the eyes. “Show me what it means to love a woman like you. I will follow you to the edge of the universe and back if I have to. Nothing will stand in my way of getting what I want. And what I want is you. Please, show me how to love you in a way that only I can and will be able to see. But please promise that you will do the same?”

“I already do.” I lean up, pressing my lips to his as he crushes my body to his in a tight embrace.

~FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that's it! It's the last chapter! I apologize if this is not what you were looking for but I don't like leaving pieces unfinished. There is a possibility of a little epilogue if I get enough reviews. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story and will still be writing and hopefully posting more often. Stay classy and thank you so much for your patience! ~BlackRoses13

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this piece of work. Let me know what you think of it! I promise the chapters will get longer as I update the story.


End file.
